The Devil In Me
by cristinaN
Summary: The devil is charming, sweet and manipulative and he always get's what he wants no matter the cost. A dark story of love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **Beta'd by Kim Ginsberg & Sjdavis84.**

**This is not a story for the faint heart it will touch on mature subjects, there will be many questions regarding religion and historical references that have yet to be confirmed.**

**I will try and update as quickly as I can, usually once a week. **

**Please enjoy the first chapter of The Devil In Me.**

**Cristina xx.**

* * *

Bella could not believe she was in Paris. Alice had insisted, no she had demanded that her best friend come and visit her for the summer.

It had been over a year since the two best friends had seen each other. Alice had received an internship with French label, _Chloѐ_, and had to move to Paris.

Not a day went by that Bella had not missed her best friend. She missed the way the two would sit by the window of their favorite café and poke fun at those walking by, she missed their late night chats over a tub of _Ben and Jerry's_, but most of all, she just missed her.

The internship with _Chloѐ_ was the opportunity of a lifetime for Alice it was something she had always wanted to do and of course, Bella was happy for her.

"Bella!" Alice screamed in the arrivals hall of _Charles de Gaulle_, many heads turned to stare at the two as they embraced.

"God, I have missed you so much, Bella."

"I've missed you too, Alice," Bella said, embracing her friend in tight hug.

"You're going to love it here, Bella; the food, the fashion, the men," Alice said, wagging her eyebrows.

"Stop it, Alice. I came here to see you, not to run around Paris falling in love."

"Who said anything about love? You, my dear friend, need to experience a one night stand, and I know just the person to help."

Alice said no more and the two friends made their way to Alice's car, a very nice BMW coupe. Bella admired it in awe, but it was impossible. How could Alice afford this? She was only an intern and not making that much.

"Alice, how can you…" Bella asked, but Alice cut her off.

"Jasper brought it for me," Alice said with a bright smile at the mention of this Jasper.

"Jasper?" Bella questioned.

"Oh, I've been seeing him for a few months now." Alice waved her hand.

"You never mentioned him before." Bella said, finding it unusual that her best friend would not have told her about such a thing.

"Believe me, I wanted to, but Jasper is very private and he demanded that I didn't mention him or our relationship to anyone."

"Do you not think that is a little odd, Alice?" Bella asked. That is the strangest thing that she had heard. Why would someone demand such a thing from the person they were seeing? _Maybe he is married_, Bella thought.

Alice shrugged.

"Jasper is a little strange, but he's wonderful and I love him so much Bella. I know he's going to be the one," Alice sighed. The smile on her face could not be wiped off for anything.

_Yeah right_, Bella thought, _the man that will not let you even mention his name to even your best friend is really a catch Alice,_ but Bella kept that to herself. She did not want to argue with her friend after not seeing her for so long.

_Ile St Louise_, was a very sought after suburb in Paris because it was right in the heart and very close to all of Paris's main attractions, but it came with a price tag, one Bella knew Alice could not afford.

Bella carried her luggage into the apartment, it was beautiful, the décor was to rival of the best five star hotel.

Soft neutral tones, crème, white, and lightwood, a very modern theme through the whole apartment.

Alice gave Bella a tour. The living room featured soft crème couches that faced a modern fireplace with an enormous flat screen above.

To the side was a dining area with a glass table big enough to seat eight, the dining chairs were leather and matched the colour of the sofa's. In the middle of the glass table sat a beautiful crystal vase that house eight imperial lilies, all in full bloom.

The kitchen, modern with white stone bench tops and light wood cupboard doors. The floors were porcelain and the appliances could rival that of any excellent kitchen.

Bella could not believe her eyes; she had never seen such luxuries.

"Let me show you your room," Alice said, guiding Bella down a long hallway to the very last door.

The room, like the rest of the house, was very modern. A four-poster bed took up the centre of the room, two bedside tables that looked to be made of mirror sat on both sides of the bed. Under her feet, Bella felt the plush white rug. _This would be good enough to sleep on,_ she thought.

"And you have your own balcony," Alice said, pointing to the double, floor to ceiling glass doors that were opened wide, the soft white organza curtain flew gently with the late afternoon breeze.

"Alice, this place is unbelievable. I didn't know Chloѐ offered you an apartment as well," Bella said, admiring every aspect of the room.

"No, the stingy bastards did not offer me anything," Alice said.

"Then how can you afford this?" Bella asked.

Alice was not from a rich family, and neither was Bella. Both girls came from Joliet, Illinois.

Alice's father owned a small hardware store and Bella's father was an officer of the law.

Both girls did not have a mother. Alice's mother passed away when she was only three after contracting a bad case of pneumonia, and Bella's mother left when Bella was only days old and never came back. Of course, her father never told her that story, it was her grandmother who had shared that bit of information with Bella many years ago when she was a young child.

"Jasper bought me the place, he didn't like where I was living before. It was very unsafe and locals were rioting with police almost every night. I told him it was all I could afford and the next day he handed me the keys to this place and said it was all mine."

"Alice," Bella said. She found the whole situation to be rather strange.

"Why do you have that face, Bella?"

Alice knew that face all too well, Bella was about to lay it on her big time.

"I just find it rather strange that he would buy you an apartment like that," Bella said, clicking her fingers. "I mean this place had to have cost, I don't even want to know how many euros."

"He loves me, Bella."

"Yet, you're not allowed to mention him?" Bella said. "Why did he not just move you in with him?"

"He lives just outside of Paris, and it would have been a nightmare for me to commute every day. This was the best option. It's close to work, and besides that, Jasper is always here."

Bella sighed, something about this Jasper did not sit right with her.

"Bella, you are my best friend, please, can't you just be happy for me," Alice said. She looked hopeful yet sad, more than anything she wanted her friend to be happy for her.

"I am happy for you, Alice." Bella said, hugging her friend. "I'm just trying to take this all in."

"I know it's sudden, I pinch myself sometimes to make sure this isn't all a dream. We met one night at a work benefit and…God, Bella, we looked at each other and fell in love." Alice said, hugging her friend back.

Bella groaned, but she kept quiet because Alice did seem genuinely happy, and to Bella that's all that mattered.

"Do I get to meet him?" Bella asked hopeful that she might be able to put a face to the mysterious Jasper, the supposed love of Alice's life.

"You will, I've told him all about you and he wants to meet you too."

That night Bella lay in bed awake, she could not for the life of her, fall asleep. She could not shake the feeling that she was being watched.

She looked around the entire bedroom for anything out of place, a small black spot on the ceiling, or the walls, on the light fixtures or furnishings. Maybe Jasper was a pervert who was secretly recording Alice, and now her and posting the videos online, but there was no evidence that anything in this room had been tampered with.

However, the feeling in Bella grew stronger and stronger and all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

By three that morning sleep still had not found Bella, and she was beginning to wonder if it ever would.

She hopped out of bed and tore open the balcony doors and stepped out into the warm Parisian summer air. She had hoped to find something here, maybe a neighbour, a peeping tom across the street looking in through his telescope, but she found nothing. There was no other apartment building or townhouse or even a storefront. All she could see was a beautiful small park that was illuminated by the street lamps that lined its paths.

_This was getting ridiculous_, Bella thought, there was obviously nothing and no one watching her yet the feeling was still so strong.

Bella blinked once, twice and then she felt a calm wash over her from out of nowhere, she became so tired that she dreaded having to walk all the way back to bed, she barely made it and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep slumber.

In the corner of Bella's room the demon came out of the dark. He stood over her sleeping form and gazed longingly at the beauty before him.

He had seen many beautiful women since his creation, but they were nothing compared to the sleeping creature in front of him. He wanted to touch her, but he dared not, because he feared if he did, he would not be able to control his urge for the sweet thing.

He had seen a photograph of her in Alice's living room after Jasper had invited him over one night. Since that fateful moment that his eyes landed on that one picture, he felt something strong tug from his insides, the likes of which he had never felt before, and it was in that moment he knew he needed to have her no matter the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Kim Ginsberg & Sjdavis84.**_

* * *

"I know dad," Bella spoke into the phone.

She had forgotten to call her father last night and tell him she had safely arrived. After Alice had showed her around they went and had dinner at a little bistro down the street, the two friends got to catch up on the past year, and time slipped away from them, by the time they arrived home it was already too late.

"Don't do that to me again Bella, I was going out of my mind. I went to John's, he called Alice and she wasn't answering either."

"I'm so sorry dad, I forgot."

"You're excited to be there," her father stated.

Excited wasn't quite the word Bella would have used, she was beyond that. This was the first time she had ever left US soil and had been on an airplane. It's fair to say Bella was having the time of her twenty-one year old life, and it was only day one of her holiday.

"Please, promise me you'll take care of yourself, be careful, and don't stay out too long after dark. If you need anything call me, no matter what time, I'm here," Charlie rambled.

This was the first time that there was an ocean to separate Charlie from his daughter. He was always very protective of her and sometimes he did go a little overboard, but Bella was all he had left in this cruel world.

"Dad, I promise, I'm going to be ok," Bella chuckled.

"I miss you, Bella, take care of yourself."

"I miss you too dad, bye," Bella sighed ending the call with her father.

She loved her father dearly, he was the only family she had, but sometimes Bella felt suffocated by Charlie, he was very overprotective. In high school, no boys wanted to date her, hell they were too afraid to look at her. Every time Charlie dropped her off, he would always be in uniform and his gun in clear sight of the many hormonal boys lusting after his daughter.

College, Bella thought that college would be her big escape. Somehow, Charlie had found out that Bella had gotten real close to a boy named Ben, so being the responsible father that he was he drove all the way to Chicago just so he could threaten the poor boy, and Ben ended things with Bella that very night.

Bella shook her head off the memories. That was all in the past right now she was here alone no Charlie in the city of love and she was going to make the most of it.

"Bella are you ready," Alice called out.

Bella gave herself the once over in the mirror, ok so Alice did good she thought.

Bella has dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but when Alice saw her friend's attire, she nearly choked on her coffee. Alice had immediately put an outfit together for Bella consisting of a printed blouse and a high waist pencil skirt with matching six-inch heels, all courtesy of Chloè off course.

Alice's job did not require her to work Saturday unless there was an event or show, which today there was not.

The two friends sat inside the beautiful restaurant on the Rue De Rivoli very close to the Louvre museum.

"I spoke to Jasper this morning, he can't wait to meet you," Alice said.

It was very important that Bella meet Jasper just so she could put her fears about him to rest, but Bella never thought she would be meeting him this soon.

"I cannot wait to meet him," Bella said, taking a bite out of her Creme Fraiche Chicken, the flavours were mouth-watering and Bella could not help the moan she let out around the cutlery.

"And you are going to realise that he is not some weird pervert."

"Alice I never said he was."

"Bella you're forgetting that you and me are very much alike. You did not need to say it out loud I know you were thinking it."

Bella looked guilty, like the child that had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar because Alice was right, she did have all those thoughts of Jasper and more.

"You can get that look of your face, I'm not mad, I'm happy that you are so concerned for me and if the roles were reversed I would be doing the exact same thing you were," Alice said, reassuring her friend that she harboured no hard feelings towards her for her concern.

"I still can't believe I'm in Paris," Bella said safely changing the subject.

"I am so happy that you are," Alice said stealing a piece of chicken from Bella's plate.

"Oh wow that's good, next time I'm getting the chicken," Alice complimented.

Bella nodded, unable to speak due to her full mouth.

The air in the beautiful restaurant suddenly changed, it was as if it had become darker, thicker, and heavier. She noticed a few people, three to be exact, posture change, they straightened their backs, and their eyes turned to the double doors. As Bella focused in on them she realised that had not even blinked, it was as if they had become statues. Alice seemed unfazed, as did everyone else around them, surely, Bella could not have been the only one to notice these three peoples strange behaviour, she thought.

Alice turned her attention to the side to the big windows looking out into the street. She saw her Jasper stepping out of a black car, she squealed attracting the attention of a few customers that were sitting close by them.

"Jasper's here and Edward's with him," Alice announced.

"Who's Edward?" Bella asked.

"He's boss."

"He bought his boss to meet me?"

"I don't think so, he's working, and this was the only time he could meet me today,' Alice said.

It wasn't known why the thought of Jasper working for another struck Bella as odd, maybe it was because of all the things he had bought for Alice or that Alice had placed him on such a high pedestal that Bella assumed he was his own boss.

The double doors to the restaurant where held wide open by two of the wait staff.

Two men, one with dark blond hair and striking blue eyes, he wore a light grey suit with a light blue shirt to match his eyes. He was handsome, yes, Bella would be lying if she said he wasn't.

The second man was slightly taller his hair a dark brown, Bella could not see his eyes, they were covered by a pair of Ray Bans. He wore a dark charcoal suit with a crisp white shirt a few top buttons were left undone giving him a more casual look.

Bella observed this second man, the doors seem to be held open for him and as he passed by the two waiters, now doormen, bowed to this man as he walked passed them. Bella managed to pry her eyes long enough from this mysterious stranger to notice the three people she had singled out only moments prior bow their heads as this man bypassed them.

What on earth, Bella thought, is he some royal figure? Also, how was it that everyone else around seemed to be oblivious to the strange behaviour of these three individuals and the two waiters? If these two men were so important, hadn't anyone else notice them come in.

"Alice…," Bella trailed off.

"Oh here comes Jasper," Alice said jumping out of her seat.

Bella was so preoccupied in studying these strangers behaviour that she was unswear that the two men had stopped at their table.

So Jasper was the blond which meant the dark haired stranger had to be Edward. He removed his glasses allowing Bella a good look at his eyes, they were green but not just any shade of green, they were bright piercing green like that of a tree serpent they looked like an almost unnatural colour and Bella wondered if he was wearing contacts.

Edward sat down on the available chair besides Bella. She was rendered speechless. He was handsome from afar but up close he was absolutely heartbreakingly beautiful, if it were ever all right to call a man beautiful, but no other word seemed to fit.

Bella was sure he had done a lot of damage to a lot of hearts in his time with his looks alone.

"Hello Isabella," Edward greeted.

Damn Bella thought, the sound of his voice was like a chiming bell, a beautiful melody playing softly in her ear.

"How do you know my name?"

Edward's eyes turned and with a smirk he said, "Your friend spoke of you often."

"Off course, she can never keep her mouth shut, you must be Edward," Bella said giving Alice a dirty look.

"Indeed I am."

Edward eyed the magnificent creature be for him. A pure beauty, warm eyes, dark hair and fair skin, red lips, why she was like a living snow white, a princess with a light around her so bright it would be impossible to miss. Why it was as if Michel Angelo had painted her himself and brought her to life, Edward thought.

"Bella I want you to meet Jasper. Jasper this is my best friend Isabella Swan," Alice introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Swan," Jasper said, holding out his hand for Bella. She put her hand in his and he bought it up to his lips kissing the back of her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Jasper," Bella said with a slight blush on her cheeks caused by Jasper's small gesture.

Edward sucked in a breath when he saw her porcelain skin turn rosy.

"And this is Edward Mason," Alice said.

"We have already introduced ourselves Alice, thank you," Bella said.

"Indeed we have Miss Swan," Edward said.

"So Bella as you can see there is nothing wrong with Jasper, he's not some weirdo or a pervert," Alice said offering her friend a wide smile.

"Alice," Bella scrolled. She could not believe Alice would say that in front of Jasper no less. But all three seemed to be laughing.

"I can assure you Bella I am none of those things, but I can also assure that I am very much in love with your friend and I will make it my life's mission to make her as happy as she can possibly be," Jasper said, kissing the corner of Alice's mouth.

"I love you too," Alice said.

Bella heard Edward scoff at the small exchange between the two lovers.

"Do you not believe in love Mr Mason?" Bella asked although she had no idea where that question came from.

"I believe that love only exists in children's fairy tales, it was created to poison their minds and promise them a happily ever after," Edward said.

What an odd thing to say, Bella thought.

"In my world Miss Swan, love is just another word in the English language."

Bella stared at him in astonishment. Everyone, no matter how bitter believed in love, didn't they?

"Well Mr Mason, love is all around us all you have to do is open your eyes and look," Bella said.

"So Bella," Jasper jumped in "How do you find Paris?"

"It's beautiful, so much more than I ever expected."

"Any plans, sightseeing Alice what are you going to show her first?"

"Chanel," Alice said.

"Alice, there are so many amazing places to see here and you want to take her to a store?" Edward said.

"You cannot come to Paris and not visit Chanel, it's a crime Mr Mason one that should be punishable by law," Alice said.

"Isabella would you like to visit the Louvre?" Edward asked her.

"I would love to," Bella said.

"Good, let's go then."

"What right now, with you?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Yes with me right now let's go,"

Edward was already standing, his arm stretched out waiting for Bella to give him her hand.

"That's great," Alice chimed in.

"If there is anyone to see the Louvre with its Edward, I'm sure he'll give you the grand tour as well as a detailed description of everything the museum has to offer," Jasper said.

Bella debated with herself, should she go with this stranger? Alice and Jasper did not seem to have a problem letting her go, surely if there was something wrong with Edward, her friend would insist she not go anywhere with him. But then again maybe the couple wanted to be alone and this was a way they could get rid of her, no, Bella thought, Alice would never do such a thing to her no matter what.

"Get up Isabella, let's go," Edward said growing impatient with each passing second.

It was clear that Edward was not a patient man it also did not pass Bella's attention that he was demanding her and not asking her, but screw it, she thought, she's in and an incredibly attractive man has asked her to visit the Louvre with him, who was she to refuse.

She stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Jasper you are free for the rest of the day, inform Jacob, I want him in front of the museum and on call right away," Edward said.

Jasper nodded, "Have a good day."

"Oh Mr Whitlock, it will be a very good day.'

With that, Edward secured Bella's hand in his and proceeded to leave the restaurant. Bella flinched slightly form the contact of their skin. She had never felt anything like that before, it was as if a bolt of electricity had just shot between their joint hands.

His hand did feel strange in hers, sure his skin was as smooth as silk, but he felt hot, too hot et at the same time colder than ice, how is that possible, Bella thought.

It was a short walk to the Louvre not even five minutes. The whole time Edward had not let go of her hand and while his eyes were focused on the street in front ahead of him, Bella could not help but feel that he was somehow watching her as well.

Edward finally released Bella's hand when they were inside the Louvre. Bella again could not help but notice how people moved out of his way, some, as the strangers in the restaurant, bowed their heads as he passed them while others seem to cower away. One thing that Bella was certain, whoever Edward Mason was, he was a very powerful and feared man.

Bella bit her lip nervously, maybe coming here with him was not the best idea, she thought.

"Stop biting your lip Miss Swan, it's a trite used by disobedient children to stall their parents from punishment and whores who wish who wish to attract male attention," Edward scaled her.

Bella immediately released the lip she was not aware she was biting on.

"Now I need you to not move from this spot for a second. I need to speak to that man right there,' Edward told her pointing to a tall African man with a large hideous scar on the left side of his face, his face was covered with a pair of sunglasses despite being in doors but he did not seem bothered by that.

Just like that, Edward was by the man's side, however Bella did not have time to collect her thoughts because no sooner had Edward left he was back again, and the rather large man had vanished out of sight.

"Shall we Miss Swan," Edward said with a smirk.

"Should we not pay entry, collect a map or something?" Bella questioned.

Edward laughed, the sound was like a harmonious symphony that rang out in the vast hall.

"I would certainly hope I would not have to pay, then they would be out of business," Edward said.

"What are you talking about?' Bella asked, a frown appearing on her brow.

"All of this, everything inside this building is here because I allow my belongings to be on display for the world to see."

"Come again, your belongings…"

Bella was sure she had to have heard him wrong.

Edward silenced her, placing a finger over her mouth.

"No more questions Miss Swan, you are here to explore and to view some of the finest works of art this world has to offer."

"You can't say something like that and expect me not to ask any questions."

"I can expect you not to ask any more questions and you will not ask any more questions or else Miss Swan we will turn around and leave."

Did he really just speak to me as though I am a small child Bella thought?

"Very well Mr Mason have it your way, goodbye," Bella said.

She was not going to stand around and let him treat her as if she were some stupid child, who does he think he is, Bella thought, he may get his way with other people but she refused to be one of those people, she would not bow down to his commands.

Edward stood frozen, unmoving, unblinking much like the statue of the Venus De Milo. Has she just turned her back on him, yes she had. If only she knew whom she had been talking too, Edward thought.

"Isabella," Edward called after her.

Bella heard him and her feet stopped moving, she could not understand why, her brain was telling her feet to move and she tried move them but it was as if she had stepped into a puddle of super fast drying glue.

Edward immediately stood in front of her, he had his hands in his pockets, and a devilish smirk played on his lips.

"I think I have misjudged you Miss Swan."

"How so?" Bella asked quite annoyed that she had not managed to escape him.

"At first glance you appear to be this innocent, sweet, and obedient young land and then you walk away from me, that Miss Swan has never happened. Believe me when I tell you no one has ever dared to walk away from me, you are the very first,' Edward said, highly amused by the situation itself.

"Lucky me that I get to be your very first Mr Mason," Bella said sarcastically. "I'm sorry I didn't lay down and let you walk all over me, but I refuse to be treated like a child."

Bella tried moving her feet again but still she was paralysed to the spot.

"I would not mind if you were lying down before me Miss Swan, I would not mind at all," Edward said suggestively but mainly he said it because he knew she would turn that lovely rosy shade and she did not disappoint. Bella's cheeks were aflame before Edward had even finished his sentence.

Bella was shocked by the forwardness of this stranger after all he was still a stranger to her. Does he not have any shame, she thought, yet she struggled to understand why his words affected her so. Her stomach felt light and she felt excited by the promise his words held.

"Are you ready to stop acting like a child and explore Miss Swan."

Bastard, Bella thought.

"I. Am. Not. A. Child," Bella executed each word through clenched teeth.

"Then stop acting like one," Edward said with a triumphant smirk

From out of nowhere, a very short, very strange looking man approached them. He was dressed in a tuxedo, a white silk napkin hung perfectly over his left arm while in the right he carried a polished silver tray with two champagne flutes and an opened bottle of Dom Perigon white gold Jeroboame besides them.

"Monsieur Mason, quel plaisir de vous avoir ici aujourd'hui,"(Mr Mason what a pleasure to have you here today) the strange man greeted and bowed his head to Edward.

"Champagne Mosieur."

Edward nodded and so too did the man. He held the tray closer to Bella.

"Mademoiselle pour vous." (Miss for you.)

He offered Bella a glass.

"Merci," (Thank you.) Bella said removing a flute from the tray, it was probably the only word she could execute perfectly in French.

The man offered Bella a smile, it was meant to be friendly but there was something so peculiar about his strange appearance that the smile only sent chills down Bella's spine.

Edward took his own glass and had a sip of the golden liquid.

"Vous pouvez aller," (You may go) Edward said to the unusual man.

"Oui Monsieur," (Yes Sir.) the unusual man disappeared out of sight.

"Drink up Miss Swan," Edward prompted.

Bella took a small sip at first and then a much larger one. She had, had champagne before but never anything like this, it was an exquisite taste, a flavour she could not put into words, but it danced beautifully on her tongue and she wanted more.

"What would you like to see first Miss Swan?"

Bella knew the answer right away, it is why a lot of people come to the Louvre to see the famous painting.

"The Mona Lisa," Bella said.

"Off course, La Gioconda, I hope you won't be disappointed."

"Why would I be disappointed?"

Edward only shrugged as he guided her to the room.

There it was the portrait of Lisa Gherardini, wife of Franceso Del Giocondo.

"It's beautiful," Bella said in awe.

"Hmm."

"You cannot stand there and tell me this is not beautiful piece of art." Bella said.

"It is a masterpiece Isabella, but I have gazed upon it so many times it fails to ignite any sort of emotion in me anymore."

Bella accepted his answer for his lack of enthusiasm and focused her attention back on the Mona Lisa.

Bella moved her head from one side and then to the other, the whole time she felt as if the lady's eyes were following her every move, it was truly remarkable experience.

"Da Vinci worked for four years on her portrait," Edward said watching Bella closely.

"The colours are beautiful," Bella complimented.

"You would be the first to say that."

"That is not possible."

"Leonardo, he had a unique way of playing with colours, mixing, combining them, creating a vast array of shade effects," Edward said moving closer to Bella.

Bella felt her skin tingle with excitement the closer he came to her, until his front was flush with her back, he had a unique smell about him one that Bella found she could get drunk over.

"While Leonardo gained his fame from his other works, this particular painting did not gain popularity until the late fifties, early sixties and even then it only gained interested because of one idiot who labelled himself an expired in Da Vinci's work. He claimed Da Vinci used an extreme techniques of shading as a way to cover up that Lisa Gherardini was in fact a man or perhaps transsexual, he even went as far as to say Franceso Del Giocondo was a homosexual."

"Was she, were they?"

"Don't be ridiculous Isabella. Had this man actually been an expert on Da Vinci as he claimed to be he would have known that the varnish used on the painting darkens as it ages. This portrait was once vibrant and bright." Edward said

"Shall we move along Miss Swan."

"Ok"

Bella took a last look at the portrait of the very beautiful woman, she admired the playful smile tugging on her lips, her rounded cheeks and her eyes, Bella was very intrigued by her eyes, they held so much and hers held a knowledge the knowledge of something great, something that maybe only she knew, a great secret perhaps.

"Moving along Miss Swan," Edward said placing a hand on the small of her back pushing her along.

That thrill of his touch was back again and Bella could not deny it but she was still conflicted, she could not understand how his touch could feel so hot and so clod at the same time. I have to be imagining it, Bella thought.

Edward guided Bella to the many other sculptures and paintings. The wedding feast of cana, Odalisqu, the raft of the Medusa and the statue of Aphrodite.

Instead of exploring the museum room by room like one would do, Edward dragged her around skipping some rooms and then coming back, it made Bella feel like she was exploring a maze and not a museum and she was sure he chose to do this on purpose.

There final stop was the sculpture of Psyche Revived Cupids Kiss.

"How can you look at something like this and not believe in love." Bella said more to herself. She had not realise she had said it aloud until Edward answered her.

"I suppose one would associate these figures with love, I would associate them more with stupidity," Edward said casually.

"Is there anything that pleases you Mr Mason?" Bella asked.

He had found a fault with everything they had viewed today, no matter how exquisite, he would find a downside.

"Do you know who they are Miss Swan?" Edward asked, gesturing to the sculpture of the winged angle and his beloved

Bella shook her head.

"The angle was the god Eros, meaning cupid in Latin. The girl was Psyche. Eros's mother was the goddess of beauty Venus.

It is said that Venus requested Psyche travel to the underworld and gather a flask for her. The goddess had strictly forbidden her Psyche from opening the flask but the disobedient girl went against the goddess's wishes and opened it anyways. The moment Psyche breathed in the toxic fumes she collapsed into a near death like state."

The was so tragic Bella thought.

"Eros rushed to his dear beloved," Edward said the words in disgust "He picked her up with the greatest of care, Psyche let her head fall back heavy, she wrapped her hands around Eros's head and pulled her to him, their lips just mere inches apart that is the moment the sculpture chose to capture."

"That is a beautiful story," Bella said.

"How is that a beautiful story, if she would not have been so disobedient she would not have nearly gotten herself killed," Edward scoffed.

"What happened after?" Bella asked. Jasper had been right, Bella thought, Edward had given her a detailed description of everything they had seen today. It did not pass Bella that when he would describe something he would not describe it as if it had been something he had learned but as if he had been there and witnessed the event first hand.

Edward shrugged. "The council of the gods granted the two marriage and she was granted immortality and made goddess of the soul."

"And to think Mr Mason all because of her stupidity," Bella said with a cheeky smile.

"What she did was very stupid Isabella and she disobeyed a goddess, the council was far too lenient, she should have been punished," Edward said bitterly.

"But they had a happy ending," Bella said admiring the beautiful sculpture.

"I think it's time that we head out Miss Swan."

Outside the museum a Maybach 57 edition waited at the front of the museum.

"Is he allowed to park there?" Bella asked when they exited the museum.

It was already dark when they came out, the summer breeze was welcoming and above there was a full moon.

"What time is it?" Bella asked.

"Just after ten, come on," Edward said, pulling Bella to the car illegally parked at the museums doors.

A tall man with an olive complexion opened the door for them, he wore sunglasses despite it been well after sunset.

"Good evening Master," The man greeted.

Bella's head whipped around to Edward's. This man just called him master.

"Did he just call you master?" Bella asked him, bewildered.

"Get in Miss Swan, you're hungry, and I need to feed you," Edward said giving her a slight push until she was safely seated inside the car. Before Edward climbed in, he mentally scolded Jacob for his stupidity, he knows not to call him such a thing in the presence of another, especially an outsider. Jacob held the side of his head as the searing pain over took him, he had made a mistake yes and he was paying for it.

"To the Alain Ducasse Au Plaza Athénée, Jacob and hurry up." Edward ordered.

It was in that moment that the driver had called Edward master Bella realised that there is something very unusual about Mr Mason, he I more than a bitter rich man as she had come to believe earlier in the day. There is something mysterious about him and it was a mystery Bella wanted to uncover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****Betaed by sjdavis84**

* * *

The restaurant was beautiful, Bella thought. No, beautiful was not the right word. Exquisite, Bella felt as if she had stepped on to a live canvas, a work of art. Everything took her breath away, from the oversized crystal chandelier, to the softness of the plush carpet under her shoes which felt like a crime to walk on, to the silver tint of the walls, this was the Haute Couture of dinning she thought and she should not help but feel a little out of place here. This was not her type of scene, she was more relaxed, casual. Bella was thankful that Alice had forced her to change clothes this morning, otherwise there would be no doubt they would have been refused entry into a place like this.

They were greeted by an elderly gentleman who offered a friendly smile.

"Monsieur Mason accueil que nous, avonus reserve une table pour vous monsieur," (Mr Mason welcome we have a table reserved for you sir) the gentleman greeted Edward with a handshake.

"Mademoiselle, un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous ce soir," (Miss, a pleasure to have you with us this evening) he greeted Bella.

They were escorted into the main dining hall to a table at the back, it was private and others would have difficulty viewing them without turning their necks. As they took their seats, Bella noticed the small few who had stiffened in their seats when Edward walked past them, their heads bowed.

This is getting strange Bella thought, who was Edward?

"Why do people bow their heads to you when you pass them?" Bella asked.

"Excuse me?" Edward said, attempting to hide his shock that she had even noticed such things.

"Don't pretend like you have not noticed Mr Mason."

"Whatever are you talking about Miss Swan?"

"Turn around, look at the man on the far left, the moment we came into the room his back straightened, he was alert, and when you walked passed him he bowed his head the same can be said for the couple a few tables to his right," Bella said, pointing out the individuals in question.

Edward noticed the French minister of internal affairs and his wife as well as the president of HSBC holdings, all three initiated so of course they would bow to him, he was their master after all, but it never once crossed his mind that Bella would notice such small gestures.

"Isabella I think you have a very wild imagination," Edward laughed.

"Is that how you are going to play this Mr Mason? Tell me my imagination is getting the better of me? Perhaps I am starting to see things," Bella said frustrated, she knows what she has seen and nothing he says can change that.

"I can assure you Miss Swan, whatever it is you think you saw is nothing but a figment of your imagination."

"Wow Mr Mason, you sure have a way with words, I'm surprised you didn't just come right out and call me an idiot," Bella said.

She grabbed her bag from the seat next to her and went to get up but found that much like what had happened at the museum earlier today she was incapable of making a movement.

"Where do you think you are going Miss Swan?" Edward asked.

"I want to leave, I am tired, and I have put up with enough of your arrogant ways for one day Mr Mason," Bella said angered by the situation. Why was she not able to move? Why was he staring at her like that? In addition, why was that look making her feel this warm fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach?

"Well off you go then Miss Swan, I've wasted enough of your time today with my arrogant ways," Edward said with a flick of his wrist, dismissing her as if she was one of his employees.

"I can't seem to move Mr Mason, you would not happen to have anything to do with that now would you?" Bella said through gritted teeth.

Edward chuckled, he brought one hand to his mouth biting the knuckle of his index finger and raised a perfectly sculpted brow at her. He knew why she was incapable of getting up, and he found her reaction quiet humours.

"Something else you're accusing me of Miss Swan?" He said with a bright smile.

Bella scoffed and tried getting up this time she accomplished the task.

"Thank you for the tour of the museum Mr. Mason I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening," and with that Bella turned to leave.

Bella did not make it very far, no sooner than she had taken three steps she felt a hand creep up around her waist drawing her in until she was flush with his back. The hand around her waist tightened whilst the other hand he used to sweep her long hair to one side.

Bella could feel Edward's breath on the nape of her neck, again hot and cold. She shivered; her heart was drumming in her chest so fast she thought it would break out for sure.

"I am sorry I've upset you Isabella, please don't leave, have dinner with me," Edward whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head, but he was not ready to let her out of his arms yet, she felt too good, too perfect. Throughout the centuries many women had adorned his bed, many had tried to capture his heart, some were even aware of who he truly was, but none of them made him feel any sort of emotion until now. He could not explain what it was about Bella that drew out these emotions, these feelings in him but for the first time since his creation he felt something other than hatred, rage and pure anger, he felt warmth. He was comforted by the light her eyes provided, the photo Alice had of her did her no justice, she was an exceptional creature, pure, soft and perfect, perfect for him.

As Edward escorted Bella back to her seat, she took a few moments to recover. What the hell is wrong with me she thought? He was having difficulty understanding why she was so affected by a man that she had met only hours prior.

"What has you so deep in thought, mon amour?" Edward asked, he mentally scolded himself for calling her such a thing.

"Nothing," Bella replied, blushing furiously, but she could not understand why. Maybe it was because she understood what he had called her, but surely he had to have made a mistake, a slip of the tongue.

"Am I forgiven Miss Swan?"

"Yes you are Mr. Mason," Bella said with a small smile.

"Monsieur Mason, puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire?" (may I offer you something to drink) The elderly man came back with two beautifully presented menus in white leather and silver script.

"Oui, Petrus Pomerol 98," Edward said.

"Oui Monsieur."

"Nous allons commander maintenant," (we shall order now) Edward said taking the menu from Bella's hands and passing them back to their waiter.

"Oui."

"Démarreur, araignée de mer aux épices et fruits de mer sauce citron, et pour principale, Pigeon poché at grille aux aromates." "For starters the spider crab with condiments and seafood citrus emulsion and for the main, poached and grilled pigeon with sweet spices)

"Excellent choix Monsieur."

"What did you just order?" Bella asked, although she would have liked to select her own food however, she was very thankful for what he did, the menu had been entirely in French, and she could only make out two words.

"Not to worry Miss. Swan, you will very much enjoy my selection."

"You didn't by any chance order frog's legs or snails or any kind of organ dish did you?" Bella asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Bella was not very adventurous with her food, and she did not like jumping out of her comfort zone too often.

"Trust me Isabella," Edward said with a wink.

Trust him? Sure no problem, she thought, trust the mysterious man who owns the Louvre, who strangers bow their heads to, and whose driver referred to as master. Yes, she could sure trust him, yet she had spent the day in his presence, she had hopped into his car without any questions and now here she sat opposite him at one of the finest restaurants Paris had to offer.

"So Mr Mason, do you come here often?" Bella asked, trying to make small talk.

"I do."

"Alone?"

Good lord Bella, what is the matter with you to ask such a question? It's none of your business who he keeps company with, Bella thought.

"Jealous Miss Swan? You think I wine and dine all my female companions?" Edward said with humour.

"Hardly jealous Mr. Mason, simply making conversation," Bella lied.

Edward could smell the jealousy coming off her, it was assaulting his every sense, and he absolutely loved it.

The elderly gentleman had returned with Edward's wine selection. He served Bella first and then poured the dark liquid into Edward's glass.

Edward proposed a toast after the waiter had taken his leave.

"To our new found friendship," Edward said.

"Are we friends?"

"Oh we will be more then friends Miss Swan, so much more."

Bella opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out, Edward had enjoyed putting her on the spot like that but he had also meant every word. He wanted her, and he would, at any cost, have her even if he had to wage a war on this world the like of which no man has ever seen.

"Drink up Miss Swan, you won't be disappointed."

Bella look a sip of the beautiful merlot, she could taste the strong flavors of the berries, the vanilla and the slightest hint of oak and what appeared to be mocha.

"It's good is it not?"

"It is," Bella agreed.

"The exact same wine that was enjoyed by the Kennedy's during their time in the White House."

"I did not know that."

"Tell me something about yourself Miss Swan?" Edward asked.

Bella puffed her cheeks and let out a small breath.

"There is not that much to tell, I am as simple as they get Mr. Mason," Bella said with a shrug.

"I beg to differ. Go on, tell me something anything, a favorite color, a season, anything," Edward encouraged her.

"Fine, I like the color green, and I prefer the winter."

"Winter, really?"

"Yes winter, I love the snow," Bella said taking another sip from her glass.

"You are a strange one Miss Swan, ninety-nine percent of people prefer the sun and sand and warm coastal beaches, yet you prefer the freezing cold and snow covered ground," Edward said with a hint of fascination in his voice.

Bella only shrugged, she loved winter, and she loved the snow ever since she could remember, there was nothing like waking up on a cold winter's day and seeing the blanket of freshly fallen snow.

"Tell me something about yourself Edward," Bella asked.

"On the contrary to what you may think Miss. Swan, I lead a very boring life."

"I find that very hard to believe Mr Mason. You must tell me something, it's only fair. I've told you something," Bella said giving her very best pleading face. Her father tells her all the time whenever she makes that face there is no way he could ever refuse, she was hoping it had the same effect on Edward.

"You are a dangerous creature Miss Swan, get that look off your face," Edward said with a playful smirk.

Bella straightened up, but she was smiling triumphantly on the inside.

"Hmm let me see, what could I possibly tell you…I don't have a favorite season unlike you and…I prefer brown," Edward said never taking his eyes of her.

"Brown?" Bella questioned. What an odd favorite color, she thought.

"Yes brown, it is the color of your eyes, after all I would be a fool not to fall in love."

Bella nearly choked on her wine at his words, but she quickly recovered

"Mr. Mason you are one confusing man, I thought you didn't believe in love?"

"The eyes are free to love Miss. Swan, but that does not mean there is any love in here," Edward said pointing to his heart.

"Oh," was all Bella said, with only a few small words, Edward had raised her hopes only to shatter them again.

What could she possibly expect from someone like him, yes he was impossibly attractive, he made her heart beat faster, and her stomach flutter the moment she had laid eyes on him. He was mysterious and authoritative, and when he spoke you had no choice but to listen, but besides all that Bella also knew that men like him were also playboys using different women from one night to the other. Maybe his bitterness, his anger towards love were a blessing in disguise for her, she could protect herself from him, after all she did not want to be added to the list of women whose hearts he has broken.

"Words Isabella, only words," he added, as two wait staff came with their food, settling it in front of them.

They enjoyed their dinner in an almost silence, only voicing their satisfaction on the beautiful meal. Bella had enjoyed every mouthful of both the starter and main, she had never tasted such exciting flavors, and she was grateful for the selection that Edward made.

"Monsieur souhaitez-vous pour voir le menu du dessert," (sir would you like to see the dessert menu) the elderly waiter asked after their table had been cleared.

"Dessert Miss Swan?" Edward asked.

"I couldn't possibly eat another bite," Bella said as she smiled up at the elderly man.

"Non merci," (No thank you) Edward said, waving the man off.

"Are you ready to go Isabella?"

Bella nodded although she was not ready to leave his company. There were still so many things she wanted to uncover about this mysterious man, and her time had run out. She knew that this would be the last time they would see each other, after all men like him and women like her don't mingle together.

Edward rose from his chair and came to stand beside Bella. He held out his hand to her and helped her stand up. Bella attempted to remove her hand from his once she was on her feet, but he refused to let her go only gripping her tighter.

They walked through the now almost empty restaurant, Bella wondered what the time was.

"It's after midnight," Edward answered her unspoken question.

"Did I say that out loud?" Bella asked.

"No but the look on your face gave you away."

"The look on my face? You are walking one step in front of me, you could not have seen the look on my face," Bella said in total confusion. If she had not spoken her question out loud how did he know she was thinking it?

Could he…Surely, no person could do that…

"Can you read my mind?" She asked with a frown.

Edward let out a laugh that echoed in the room.

"No of course not," he answered highly amused.

"Then how did you know what I was thinking, because you were not looking at my face for your explanation to be plausible."

"Oh Miss Swan, I wish I possessed the ability to read another's mind, unfortunately that is not the case. I noticed my watch and I noticed the time I thought you might be interested in knowing that it is well after midnight," Edward said. He attempted to keep the humour out of his voice, but he found her temper to be quite funny. On the outside she appeared to be fragile, made of the finest porcelain but on the inside there was steel.

"Monsieur et Mademoiselle cela a été un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous ce soir, s'il vous plaît venez à nouveau bientôt," (Sir, miss it has been a pleasure to have you with us this evening, please come again soon) the elderly man greeted them as they left the restaurant.

"Bonsoir," Edward said with a nod, Bella only offered the man a warm smile.

Outside Jacob was waiting for his master with the back door opened. Bella climbed in and Jacob only smiled as she passed, he had made a mistake, and he had learned his lesson. Edward climbed in after Isabella and reclaimed her hand with his.

Bella liked his touch but at the same time, she did not. She did not like what his touch did to her the way he made her feel, hot, bothered, and wanting all from such an innocent touch. Yes, she did hate it but she loved it just as much and for that, she let him hold onto her hand.

A few short minutes later, they had arrived at Alice's building. Edward had walked Bella up to the door much to her protest that is was rather unnecessary.

"Thank you for the wonderful day Mr. Mason, I enjoyed myself." Bella said, feeling uncomfortable that he was still standing here.

"I am very glad that you did Miss Swan."

"It was nice to meet you Mr Mason, you should leave now," Bella said opening the door.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Isabella?" Edward asked studying her with hungry eyes.

"I believe I am Mr Mason, you think you could take the hint," Bella said with an innocent wink.

Edward leaned closer to Bella until he had her trapped between his body and the nearly opened door. Bella's breath hitched, he was so close she could smell the intoxicating aroma coming off of him, it was not a scent that was in a bottle, it was all naturally him.

"I had a very wonderful day Miss Swan," Edward said as he let his nose skim down the side of her face.

The unusual temperature of his breath caused her skin to break out in goose bumps.

"Can you do one thing for me tonight Isabella, just one little thing?"

"Yes," her voice so soft barely an audible whisper. He was doing something to her right now she knew it in her mind yet her body was a prisoner to him.

"Dream of me," he said.

He kissed the corner of her mouth with the greatest of care, without even realising what she was doing Bella let out a small whimper, she wanted more than a half kiss, she wanted him to claim her, possess her mouth with his, but she would have to settle for only half a kiss.

He lingered on the corner of her mouth for a moment, enjoying the feel on his cheek next to hers, her sent held him captive. He heard her heart working overtime and could hear her brain doing the same. He pulled back slightly, Bella looked at him with her beautiful eyes shining, silently asking for more.

"Sleep now," Edward said.

Bella was confused by his word because sleep would be hard to achieve tonight, not after he plans to leave her in such a wanting state.

Her eyes widened when Edward cupped her face, he held her eyes with his, she was expecting a kiss but all Edward did was blow a small breath on her and her eyes rolled back in her head, she was in a deep slumber.

Edward picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, he removed her shoes and her clothes, putting her in a nightgown that lay folded at the foot of the bed. He pulled the covers over her and kissed the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams my sleeping beauty."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84.

This is our FB group for anyone who would like to join.

www. facebook groups /DarkVelvetCN/

* * *

Bella rolled onto her back and stretched out. She very slowly opened her eyes letting them adjust to the bright morning sun shining its rays into the room through the wide open balcony. A pleasant breeze swept through hitting her skin.

She sat up slowly and pulled back the covers. As she examined her attire, realisation dawned on Bella.

How had she ended up in bed?

How had she ended up in her pyjamas?

She noticed her clothing from yesterday, folded perfectly on the back of a chair.

This is ridiculous, Bella thought, how had she ended up inside at all, let alone tucked in bed?

Yes she had enjoyed a drink with Edward last night, but she was nowhere near drunk.

The last thing she remembered was Edward walking her to the door, Edward touching her, Edward placing the gentlest of kisses on the corner of her mouth. Her fingers lingered on that spot, she could still feel him.

"You're up, come on you have a delivery," Alice said, opening Bella's door without as much as a knock, what if she had been naked?

Bella did not mind, Alice and her were more sisters than friends and they had shared so much with each other. Alice was never one to hide. Bella had seen Alice naked more times than she could recall, Bella however, was more cautious of her body. She would avoid looking at her naked self in the mirror and she sure did not have the confidence to expose herself to someone else, even if it was only Alice.

"What delivery Alice?" Bella asked.

Surely there had to be some mistake. Who could possibly send her a delivery? This was only her third day here, and no one knew where Alice's apartment was, not even her father.

"So did you have fun with Edward yesterday? Gosh, I didn't even hear you come in," Alice said with a wide smile as she grabbed Bella's hand and proceeded to drag her out of her bedroom, down the hall and into the kitchen.

Bella's eyes widened as they entered. There on the middle of the polished bench, was the most beautiful arrangement of flowers Bella had ever seen. It was a rainbow of colors and the smell they offered was like nothing Bella or Alice had ever experienced before. Next to the flowers was a take away cup of coffee, it still had hot steam coming out through the small hole, next to the cup of coffee was a basket filled with fresh fruits and baked goods.

The reddest apples Bella had ever seen, grapes and an assortment of berries. There was croissants, danishes, muffins and crepes filled with sweet and smooth ricotta cream and strawberries and drizzled with a dark chocolate sauce.

Bella's mouth watered at the sight, and at the smell. But who was all this from?

"There's a card," Alice said, picking out the card that was nestled within the flowers. Bella managed to snatch it out of Alice's grasp before she had the chance to read it.

_Isabella,_

_Thank you for indulging me with the pleasure of your company last night. _

_Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Miss Swan. I hope you enjoy, everything has been prepared by my personal chef. I shall pick you up today at one, be ready._

_Edward._

Bella read the note again still in disbelief that Edward had sent her these beautiful flowers and had this breakfast made by his own personal chef. He has his own personal chef, good lord, Bella thought.

"Wow! So I take it you two had a very good time," Alice said, after reading the note over Bella's shoulder, she was having a hard time keeping the smile off her face.

"So what happened?" She asked giving her friend a nudge.

"Nothing happened," Bella said grabbing the cup of coffee .

"Where do you keep your plates?"

"Bottom cupboard on the left, the very last one. Come on Bella, details,' Alice said, carrying the basket to the dining table.

"Honestly Alice, nothing happened."

"I'm not buying it."

"He showed me around the museum and then we had dinner," Bella shrugged as she dug into one of the croissants. Wow this was amazing, she thought. Bella had eaten croissants many times before, but this was something else, the taste, the texture, it was a very pleasurable eating experience, and when she finished her first she went in for a second. The second one, she pulled apart, a smooth cherry jam oozed out.

"Good grief, I'm glad I don't eat like this every day," Bella said.

"Don't change the subject Bella," Alice said, taking the other half of the cherry filled pastry from her friend.

"There is nothing to tell, nothing happened between the two of us," Bella lied. She did not want to tell Alice about the half kiss because she knew she would never hear the end of it from Alice.

"Bummer, and here I thought you two would gaze into each others eyes fall madly in love and drive off into the sunset," Alice said.

"Life isn't a fairy tale Alice," Bella said, remembering Edward's words from yesterday.

Dinner last night had not gone exactly how she would have wanted. She had so many questions for the mysterious Mr. Mason, but time seemed to slip away from her and Edward was very good at distracting her from asking her questions.

There was one particular question that Bella wanted to ask him but found it quite rude.

"Alice do you know how old Mr. Mason is?"

"Mr. Mason?" Alice questioned with a raised brow. "Thirty-one, maybe thirty-two."

That's not so bad, Bella thought, although he was older than she had first suspected.

"Oh."

"I know he looks good."

"Does he not come across as a bit..odd?"

"Odd? How so?" Alice questioned.

"I don't know, the way people react to him. People bow their heads to him," Bella said.

"They do not," Alice said with a small laugh.

Bella stared at her friend. Surely she could not have been the only one that noticed the strangers behavior around Edward.

"They do."

"Bella, I think you like him," Alice said in a sing song voice.

"I do not Alice," Bella said.

Oh Bella liked him alright, but there was just too much mystery surrounding him.

"Alice, I cannot be the only one that has noticed these things," Bella said with a frustrated sigh.

Alice only shrugged, her mouth was too full with another delicious pastry.

"What does he do Alice?"

"He's a very powerful man."

"That doesn't answer my question, it only makes me want to ask a million more."

"I don't know what he does Bella. Shit, what's the time?" Alice said standing up, she had been called into work this morning for a photo shoot that had been rescheduled at the last minute.

"It's 9:30. What does Jasper do for him?"

"He's in charge of his financial team."

"He has a team for that?" Bella said in disbelief.

"What could he possibly do that he needs a whole financial team Alice?"

"From what I gathered, something with the world bank or stock market or something to do with that. Anyways I have to go, have fun on your date don't do anything I wouldn't do," Alice said with a wink.

"Have fun," Bella said.

"Fun, yeah right. Working with Angela Webber is anything but fun, I wouldn't even call it pleasant," Alice said.

"She's very beautiful, she can't be that bad."

"Trust me Bella, as beautiful as she is, that is how much of a bitch she is."

Alice enjoyed her job very much, but this particular model, no one seemed to enjoy working with. The only reason Angela Webber had become the face on Chloé was due to her extra curricular activities with the executive vice president and his son.

After Alice left, Bella had cleared the table, washed the dishes and put them away. It was now fifteen minutes past ten.

Bella went into her bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and did her hair up in a neat pony tail. She changed into a blue summer dress and a pair of white ballet flats.

Bella did like the outfit Alice had chosen for her yesterday, but she felt more comfortable in her own clothes and in shoes that were not trying to kill her. She was thankful Alice had left and was not here to scrutinize her choice of dress for the day because Bella was sure Alice would have made her change.

At 10:30, Bella was out the door, it was Sunday after all. Her grandmother, God rest her soul, had always been a firm believer that Sunday was the lord's day and ever since Bella was a baby she had attended Sunday mass.

Bella walked inside the Sainte Chapelle church. She had heard it was a work of art and it was. Every detail was beautifully crafted, from the stained glass windows, to the life-like hand crafted statue of the Virgin Mary.

Bella found an empty seat close to the back. Although Bella could barely understand a word that was being spoken, she felt a peace just being here.

When the service was over, Bella stayed seated until the church had emptied, she was in rush to leave, and she still had an hour until Edward would be picking her up.

"MInd if I have a seat?" Father Carlisle asked.

"No, of course not," Bella said, scooting over slightly to make room for the young priest.

"I am Father Carlisle."

"Bella Swan, it's very nice to meet you Father. You speak English," Bella said with a smile, admiring the fathers pleasant english accent.

"Yes, I am from Yorkshire," the young priest said.

Bella thought he could not be more than thirty years old. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes and was quiet well built. Bella had noticed earlier that the majority of the congregation had been young women, no doubt to get a good look at the handsome priest.

"What brings you to Paris, Father?"

"A change in scenery. I felt a need to come here, a purpose, something was calling to me here," he said. "And you Bella?"

"I am visiting a friend for the summer."

"I hope you have a wonderful vacation and I do hope to see you here next Sunday," Father Carlisle said, offering a warm smile.

"Thank you Father, I will be here, I promise," Bella said. Looking at her watch she realised it was almost one and she needed to leave, otherwise she would not be back in time.

"I have to go, I shall see you next week Father."

"Of course Bella."

Father Carlisle walked Bella out of the church. He felt a chill run through him, an icy breeze swept over his skin despite the hot and humid summer air.

Bella noticed the Father's shiver and his expression change. His eyes grew fearful and all color drained from his face.

Bella followed the fathers eyes.

Edward Mason stood at the bottom of the steps, leaning casually against a black Porsche Panamera. He was dressed in a beige colored suit with a white button down shirt and silver tie, looking incredibly handsome. Bella found it hard to tear her eyes from him, how was it possible for one man to look that unbelievably good, she thought.

Bella turned her attention back to Father Carlisle. She touched his shoulder which seemed to snap him out of whatever thoughts he was having.

"Father Carlisle, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Are you sure Father? You look very pale, maybe you should sit down," Bella said with concern.

"I am fine Bella, thank you for your concern. You should be on your way," Father Carlisle said, he even reassured Bella with a smile.

"Alight, I will see you next week Father, I do hope you feel better," Bella said.

Father Carlisle watched Bella walk down the steps of the church hoping and praying she would be headed in the opposite direction of that of which the demon stood. But Father Carlisle was gravely mistaken, for the sweet child walked right into the demon's waiting arms.

"Mr. Mason, what...how did you know I would be here?" Bella asked.

"I could not wait until one," Edward confessed.

He drew her into his arms and kissed the top of her head as he inhaled the sweet aroma that was only her, all the while his eyes remained on Father Carlisle. A sinister smile played on Edward's lips as the Father made the sign of the cross and gripped his rosary tightly.

Although Bella found herself melting into his embrace, and his sweet actions, she found the strength within herself to pull away.

"Mr. Mason, how did you know I was here?" Bella asked again. She took a step away from him, she found she had more confidence when she was not so close to him.

"I called home and got no answer. I called Alice, she said you might be at church and since this is the nearest church, I took the risk, guess I was right," Edward lied. This was not the nearest church to their apartment, but there was no way of Bella knowing that.

Bella could not take her eyes off his face, there was something different about him today….his eyes. Bella studied his eyes carefully.

"It's can't be." she said, not realising she had spoken out loud.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked with concern.

"Your...Your eyes?"

"What about my eyes?"

"They were green yesterday," Bella said, turning her head slightly to one side.

Edward was stunned that she had picked up on such a thing. Usually no person ever had the nerve to look him in the eyes to realise that their color changes constantly.

"Today they are blue."

And not just any shade of blue, Bella thought. She felt as if she were looking into a bottomless sea.

"Call it a malfunction, an abnormality. This is the way I was born. The color of my eyes are ever changing," Edward said with a shrug.

Although Bella found that to be very strange, she accepted his explanation.

"You have very beautiful eyes," she said. She felt her cheeks flame at her confession and there was no doubt he could see it too.

"Shall we Miss Swan?" Edward said, holding open the passenger door for Bella.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as she fastened her seat belt.

"That is a surprise Miss. Swan," Edward said with a crooked smirk "Do you trust me Miss. Swan?"

That was the million dollar question, did she trust him? Bella was not so sure if she did, yet here she was yet again in a car with him traveling to God knows where. He has not given her a reason not to trust him, beside his obvious mysterious ways.

"Shall I take your silence as a no Miss. Swan?" Edward chuckled.

"I do trust you Mr. Mason," Bella reluctantly admitted. "But I do wish you would tell me where you are taking me."

"I am not kidnapping you Miss. Swan, you have nothing to fear, you will always be safe with me."

Edward expertly parallel parked the Porsche illegally in a no parking zone.

"Your car will be towed away," Bella said, looking at him like he had two heads. He had to have seen the sign, it was big enough to see from across the street.

"They would not dare," Edward laughed.

Bella shrugged, it was his car, if he did not care enough about it to park it in a tow away zone, then that was his problem alone. Bella felt more sorry for the beautiful piece of machinery then for the driver himself.

"Are you going to tell me where we are now?" Bella asked

"Maybe," Edward said taking her hand in his "But I'd rather show you."

Edward led her down the street. They stood in front of very tall iron gates.

"Welcome to the Jardin des plantes, Miss. Swan."

"The botanical gardens?"

"I thought you would like it, and I have a surprise for you inside," Edward shrugged.

"What surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it," he laughed.

"I don't like surprises," Bella said, hoping he might give something up.

"Well Miss. Swan I am full of them, so get used to it."

Why would she have to get used to anything by him or from him? Bella thought.

"Come Miss Swan there is lots to explore. Good to see your shoes will be up for this adventure, but I prefer your legs in heels," he said with a wink.

The gardens were beautiful, no they were spectacular. From the greenhouse that contained the most exquisite exotic plants, to the many man made waterfalls and ponds.

Edward had refused to release Bella's hand while they explored the vicinity, and the sensation of his skin that Bella only yesterday found strange and unnatural, she now welcomed freely.

"This is incredible, everywhere you turn there's not a dull spot," Bella said.

Bella was so happy that Edward had chosen to take her here, she was so in awe of the beauty the gardens provided that she was not even bothered by the heat.

"It is beautiful," Edward agreed. "But I have seen much more beautiful things in this world then this simple garden," as he spoke, his eyes remained on her in a heated stare.

"How can you call this a simple garden?"

Surely those beautiful eyes of his could see the majesty of this place.

"Have you seen the old laboratory?" Edward pointed in the direction of an old building, maybe 17th century, surrounded by a mass array of flowers and cedar trees.

"This looks like it could be the scene of a classic story book," Bella admired.

"This building was the site were Henri Becquerel first discovered radioactivity back in 1896."

"And how is it that you know that Mr. Mason?" Bella questioned.

She understood that the man was very well educated, that was evidently clear, and he had demonstrated his his knowledge and the extent of it yesterday. But again, when he spoke it was as if he was describing the experience first hand, as if he had been there to witness and not learned of it from a textbook or a teacher.

"There is a plaque on the front of the building," Edward said with a grin as he watched her face turn colors although he wondered why.

"I did not see that."

"Are you ready for your surprise now Miss. Swan?"

Bella groaned rather loudly, much to Edward's amusement.

"Can't you just tell me what it is, please," she begged.

"I promise you, you are going to like it," Edward said.

With theifr hands laced together he guided her along until they were no longer on the stone path. They had ventured to a part of the gardens that were off limits.

"We should not be here, they are going to kick us out if they find us," Bella said.

Where could he possibly be taking me here? She thought.

"No one is going to kick us out, we are allowed here."

"But the signs…"

The signs she understood, they were printed in both French and English.

"I told you to trust me."

"Don't tell me you own the botanical gardens as well?"

"No, I do not."

For some odd reason Bella heaved a sigh of relief. She did not understand why it would have bothered her so if he did. His money was his alone to do with as he pleases, maybe it was because she was still having trouble coming to terms that this man owned the masterpieces that graced the louvre.

"We are here Miss. Swan," Edward said, as they walked from the grass area onto a cobbled stone path.

Bella could not understand where here was. All she saw was a path lined with trees, yes it was very picturesque, but…

"Follow the path until the end." Edward said.

The walked up the path, Bella felt as if she were walking up a hill, as they drew closer she could hear the sound of running water. Finally they reached the end of the cobbled path, Bella gasped.

There was a small waterfall that spilled into a large pond. Large trees that shaded the hole area, the grass was covered in wild flowers and six pink flamingos were strolling around.

"This is…" Bella was lost for words.

"Surprise, I thought you would enjoy a picnic," Edward said.

Bella was so lost in admiring the surroundings that she had completely overlooked the blanket and picnic basket that were laying next to the edge of the pond.

She could not believe it, he did all this for her?

They sat down on the blanket. Edward started pulling things out, sandwiches, pastries, fruits.

"I feel so terrible I never thanked you for the basket and flowers this morning," Bella said ashamed that she had forgotten.

"It's perfectly fine. I hope you enjoyed them."

"I did thank you, but you should not have sent it."

"And why is that?" Edward challenged her.

"It was unnecessary."

"Breakfast is the most important part of the day Miss. Swan, I wanted to make sure you started your day well."

"While that was very thoughtful of you Mr. Mason, I am sure I could have fended for myself."

"And I said I wanted to make sure you started your day off with a good breakfast," Edward said, his voice raised slightly.

Was he serious? Did he not think her capable of taking care of herself? Or was he just simply trying to anger her right now?

"I am not a child Mr. Mason, I know the importance of breakfast and it is my choice if I want to eat it or not," she said with a humph.

Edward knew that angry Bella was incredibly cute and he could not resist the opportunity to see that anger first hand.

"I am very sorry, I shall keep that in mind. Could we please enjoy this picnic, no arguing," he said with the most sweetest look. Bella wanted to jump right over and give him a hug.

They enjoyed their picnic admiring the beautiful scenery.

"So, you own the Louvre's art work," Bella said cautiously.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to ask about that, I hoped you would have forgotten," Edward laughed.

Not a chance Mr. Mason, not a chance, Bella thought.

"Yes I do, for awhile now."

"Define awhile," she said.

"A While," was all Edward would give up.

"I always thought that it was owned by the French government?"

"And who owns the government?" He said.

Bella's mouth fell open at his statement.

"Close your mouth Miss. Swan, you don't want to catch flies," Edward said humorously.

"You can't be serious?" She was in disbelief, he could not be serious, could he?

"About you starting to catch flies, I'm very serious," he joked.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. He may have managed to distracted her last night from asking all that she wanted to ask, but she would not leave here until he answered her today, she had made it her mission.

"I control a few aspects of not only the French government, but many other nations," Edward said.

She could not believe that he had offered that up so freely and without trying to change the subject on her.

"What is it that you do Mr. Mason?"

"I own the world bank Miss Swan," he said, guarding her reaction.

"That's impossible," she laughed "Aren't the world's finances controlled by the governments?"

"That is what people are told, but the reality is only one person controls them."

"And that's you?" Bella frowned, she had never expected him to say that.

"That's me."

"That's…"

She could not even put a word to what that was, unbelievable was definitely one of them. Well that explains why he so easily gets his way, it does not explain why people bow their heads to him though. Bella wanted to ask him about that but she felt that she would be pushing her luck if she did, so she decided to leave it for another day.

"But, should you not be in the news. I have never heard anything about you or ever seen your face on TV or in a newspaper?"

"I choose to stay out of the media and given my status it means I can. Only people that need to know me, know me. Everyone else is of little importance."

"How old are you?" She asked, please answer, she thought.

"Why?" Edward chuckled.

"Curious, how old the worlds richest man is."

"I am thirty-three Miss. Swan," he said. He could not very well tell he his age, he hoped this would please, he thought he looked to be around thirty-three.

Bella smiled triumphantly, that was the second question he had answered today, she was on a roll.

"Now if you are finished with your questions, I have one to ask myself."

"Okay," she said, not sure what else there was that he could ask her.

"I request the pleasure of your company Saturday night. There is a formal event and I need a date," he said with a beautiful grin that made Bella melt right into his hands.

"And you don't have a date yet?"

How was it possible that a man as good looking as him was dateless?

"Nope," he said popping the 'P'

"I don't know," she said unsure. For one thing, she did not have anything that she could wear to a formal event, although she was sure Alice could find her something, all she has to do is say the word; and second, did she really want to go to this event with him?

"Please say yes," Edward said, moving closer to her until he was right by her side.

"I would very much like it if you would join me," he said.

One of his hands cupped her cheek while with the other he covered the hand she had rested on the ground. He bought his mouth close to hers.

Her breathing hitched, he was going to kiss her, she thought.

He made no move forward. She licked her dry lips, hoping that he would end this torture, she had never wanted another man to kiss her so desperately as she had wanted this one right now.

"Say yes Bella," he whispered, his sweet breath fanning over her face.

"Yes," her voice barely audible.

He smirked, he had won. Ever so slowly he descended his lips to hers placing the smallest chastest kiss before pulling away, leaving her a mess.

Was that all, she thought? No it could not be, he could not do that to her, she wanted more, she wanted the passionate, stars exploding kiss she was expecting, but he pulled away. He was doing this on purpose she thought.

Well Mr. Mason, two can play that game.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84.

* * *

"I want to marry Alice," Jasper said to his master, as they worked in his master's home office.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" Edward asked, staring at the man in front of him in astonishment.

"Because I love her."

Edward threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

"Love Jasper?" Edward was having a hard time containing his laughter.

"Yes sir, love." Jasper said, leaning back casually in his seat.

He watched his master in his fit of laughter, and wondered if he ever knew of such an emotion, if he had ever felt it.

Edward's heart was made of stone, but so was Jasper's. He was cold and vindictive, and only cared about himself. He would put very little thought into the welfare of others as long as he received what he wanted. He had been appointed Edward's right hand man after all.

But all that was before he met Alice. Something happened to him on that fateful night, it was as if his heart had started beating solely for her.

He will never forget that night. She was coming out of a small café into the pouring rain. She had no umbrella and no coat with her. She was shaking like a leaf, the rain poured down on her, drenching her completely.

She was a beautiful mess in his eyes, the most stunning female he had ever seen.

"Have you told her about you? About this?" Edward said, waving his hand absentmindedly in the air.

"She knows."

"You told her about us? You trusted an outsider!" Edward roared, his voice rattling the windows slightly.

Jasper was very smart, very wise and always one step ahead of everyone else, which is why he was at Edward's right hand. For him to have been so stupid as to expose them to someone like Alice? Edward was livid.

"I did not tell her anything sir. She suspects something in not right about me."

"More details Jasper."

"That's all. She plays it off, not really paying any attention. She is simply happy because I love her."

"Love, love, love. Fucking love," Edward's tone was sinister.

The one thing, the one little emotion he could never understand was love. The love two people claimed to share for each other. Love was meant for one to become used, to become and to have a weakness, it was a concept that was both ridiculous and stupid to him.

"Are you walking away from me? Turning your back on all the riches I have offered you and everything else I have done for you."

"No." Jasper said firmly and with his head held high.

"But you want to marry the little girl, after all you are in love dear friend," Edward said. Even saying the word made him cringe.

"I would like to have Alice initiated into the society."

Edward was taken aback by Jasper's request. To be initiated into the society is a great honor, and only the very few, very select are ever invited to join, the others simply have no choice.

"I will think about it Jasper."

"Thank you sir," Jasper said, bowing his head

"Do something important now. Pay Prime Minister Newton a little visit, he has declined to attend Saturday's event"

"Yes sir."

Once you are in the society, there is no escape and no excuse. Members must attend every meeting, every event that the master organizes or else the consequences are dire.

###TheDevilInMe###

Alice and Bella were enjoying a late lunch on a hot and humid Thursday afternoon at the Les Deux Magots, a café that Alice insisted Bella experience.

"How has work been?" Bella asked her friend.

"Hell, but I am glad that today was Angela's last day here. Her reign of terrorism is over," Alice sighed.

"Terrorism?" Bella asked amused.

"Yes, she is a total nightmare. She is always demanding, nothing is ever good enough and she is rude to everyone, even the photographer, who today threw his camera down and said he refuses to shoot her anymore."

"Model behavior," Bella said with a shrug.

"Forget about that bitch, I'm glad I won't have to work with her, at least until September."

"Fine. You, my so called dear friend, have yet to tell me how you and Jasper met," Bella said, opting for a change of subject and hoping she would finally get an answer.

It had been very unlike Alice, Bella thought. There was no room for doubt, Alice loved Jasper and vice versa. However, it is not in Alice's nature to keep quiet especially about something like this.

The fact that Alice had kept her relationship with Jasper secret for almost a year had Bella thinking. Why hadn't Alice mentioned to her that she was seeing someone or that she was even interested in someone? They had spent countless hours on the phone, and there wasn't as much a hint from Alice.

"I was walking home, it will be a year, September 4th," Alice said with a wide smile as she thought back to that fateful night.

"It was pouring; the rain came out of nowhere. I had no umbrella, and no coat," she paused shortly.

"I waited in the café, but after twenty minutes, the rain wasn't going to let up and I needed to get home.

I didn't even make it round the corner when I felt someone grab me from behind. I started hitting him with my bag," she laughed.

Bella shared her laughter. She could picture it now, Alice in the pouring rain assaulting poor Jasper with her handbag.

"He was unfazed by my outburst. He grabbed both my arms, stopping me from swinging anymore and he asked me if I wanted a ride home…I'm telling you Bella, we stood there for, I don't know it felt like forever, just staring at each other and in the end I accepted his offer."

"You went with him, despite him being a total stranger who had grabbed you on the street?" Bella asked. She just could not believe Alice had been so irresponsible, even if the outcome was good it was still a stupid thing to have done on her part.

"Do you believe you can love someone from the first moment?" Alice asked.

Bella shrugged not really having an answer. She had never been in love before.

"When I looked into his eyes, I knew there was something special about him, something different. I could feel it. I knew I could trust him." Alice said. "I know you probably think it was irresponsible and crazy, but I love him so much Bella and I can't imagine my life without him now."

"I'm happy for you Alice," Bella said, squeezing her friends hand over the table. She was happy that Alice had found someone to make her happy, someone to love her, Alice deserved it.

"No more talking about me," Alice said, waving a hand. "How is Edward?" She asked, wagging her eyebrows.

"He's good, I suppose," Bella said with a shrug of her shoulders. She hoped she sounded indifferent.

"Don't give me that crap, I'm your best friend, I want details."

"There are no details Alice. I haven't seen him since Sunday," Bella said with a small frown.

She did not want to admit it but she missed him. Was that strange?

She had barely known him for a minute, yet she felt his absence.

"Well he keeps sending you breakfast every morning."

Yes, the last time she had seen Edward, he told her that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, and since Sunday, a breakfast basket has been delivered every morning. Each day it was something new. Today it had been a beautiful Spanish omelette, a homemade blueberry yoghurt with freshly squeezed orange juice.

Although Bella admired the gesture, it was also very un-necessary on his part.

Alice thought it was a sweet thing to do on his part, but Bella thought it was rather annoying, it was as if he did not trust her to take care of herself.

"I wish he would stop with that. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Bella said with a slight tone.

"Shut up. It's a romantic gesture, he's taking care of you."

Bella scoffed at the idea of romance and Edward.

"He doesn't believe in romance Alice, you were there when he gave his little speech."

Although for someone who claims to not believe in love and romance, he sure knows how to make all the right moves.

He's tender touch and almost kiss after he had taken her home from the restaurant, going out of his way to arrange the picnic in a private area of the botanical gardens. His sweet words, gentle touches and the annoying yet thoughtful breakfast deliveries.

Yes, for someone who thought little to nothing of romance, Mr. Mason was sure a romantic at heart.

"He sure is making all the right moves," Alice said.

"Maybe he's been burned in the past?" Bella wondered.

Maybe he had, had a bad experience, a bad break-up that had left him with a foul taste for love?

"Maybe you could restore his faith," Alice smiled. "Guide him into the light."

"You are delusional sometimes Alice," Bella laughed.

"No, I'm just a hopeless romantic."

* * *

Later that night, Bella lay awake. She was all alone.

Jasper had taken Alice to dinner earlier, they had asked Bella to join them but she declined, no matter how much she did not want to be alone in this apartment, she also did not want to intrude on the couple.

By midnight, Bella gave up on ever finding sleep. She turned the TV on, flipping through the channels and hoping to find something that might capture her attention. When she found nothing, she turned it off and tossed the remote to the end of the bed. She was frustrated at the TV for not offering her any entertainment and she was frustrated at herself for not being able to fall asleep.

Her phone on the bedside chimed. She picked it up assuming it would be a message from Alice, it was from an unknown number.

_**Open the door Miss. Swan.**_

_**Edward M.**_

Holy shit he was here, he was standing outside waiting for her to let him in. Did she want to let him in?

Why was he here and at such an ungodly hour?

Maybe she could pretend she did not hear the message, maybe he might go away. She could say her phone had been turned off, but that wouldn't work, what if he tried to call?

She didn't know what to do. She did want to see him, but he had not contacted her all week, not even a phone call or a text, he did not even put in a note with his daily breakfast delivery and now here he was on a Thursday night, now Friday morning, standing outside Alice's apartment messaging her to let him in

Her phone chimed again, yet another message.

_**Please Isabella, it's cold and scary out here.**_

_**Edward M.**_

Bella laughed aloud. Cold, yeah right, it was such a warm night one would think they were in the Caribbean and not Paris. However, what made Bella laugh the most, scary. What could Mr. I own the World Bank, possibly be afraid of, surely he couldn't be afraid of the dark, Bella thought.

Bella sighed, getting out of bed. She looked at herself in the floor length mirror. She was in a pair of white sleep shorts and a loose fitting yellow shirt, her hair was up in a messy bun and she had no make-up on what so ever. But Bella could not bring herself to care, if he did not like what he saw then he was free to leave, there would be no way she would start running around like a headless chicken trying to look presentable for him. It was past midnight and he is the one at her door, she was supposed to be in bed sleeping and Bella was sure he knew that.

She made it to the front door. Very slowly, she opened it.

There he stood a beautiful specimen of a man. Bella drank in his every feature purposely avoiding his eyes; she wanted to save that mystery for last.

Starting from his immaculately shined shoes, his dark grey suit that had been tailored to fit perfectly, the crisp black shirt he wore with a few buttons undone.

His face, oh lord his face. His adorned a slight smirk. He had slight stubble covering his face, Bella thought there was no possible way he could be anymore handsome, but that stubble…

His eyes, her breath was taken away, she had never seen a color like that before. Violet, bright and sparkling.

"Your eyes," she whispered in awe.

"I know, not the most attractive color," he shrugged.

"They're beautiful," she said.

There had been countless women that had seen this color in his eyes, but not one had ever complimented him. Some found it very strange and frightening because they were shockingly bright, while others found it amusing.

"Thank you Miss. Swan," he said.

Edward removed the one hand he had behind his back to reveal a single long stem white rose.

"Thank you Mr. Mason," Bella said, taking the flower from his outstretched hand.

Edward had been attending a business function earlier that evening. There was a centrepiece in the middle of the main hall consisting of a large flower arrangement made up of lilacs and white roses.

It was those white roses that caused Edward's mind to travel to Bella. He found himself staring at the innocent and pure flowers.

Innocent and pure just like his Bella.

His Bella, he liked the sound of that. He wanted so desperately to claim her, make her his and he could not understand why he had not done that yet.

Attracting women had never been a problem for him. He could and would have whoever he wanted whenever he wants, but with this fragile creature… It took him by surprise how gentle he wanted to be with her. She did not deserve a cheap fuck, she deserved the world on a silver platter and that was something he could offer her, something he wanted to give her.

"Come in," Bella said, stepping out of the way to allow him in.

"I hope I did not wake you Isabella?" He said, admiring her backside as she walked away to put the sweet flower into water.

He bit his lip trying to suppress a feral groan, those shorts were not helping him or her at all. Tiny little things revealing her perfectly smooth legs.

"What are you doing here Mr Mason?" Bella asked, turning around only to be met by his intense and heated gaze.

She swallowed nervously. She wanted to ask him so many more questions, but the way he was looking at her right now made her forget every single question she wanted to ask, she wasn't sure she could even recall her own name.

"I have come to see you, please tell me I did not wake you?"

He knew he had not woken her, he knew she was wide-awake.

"You haven't seen me all week and you come now at this ridiculous hour?" Bella said once she had managed to regain her lust filled composure.

"I do apologise for that Miss. Swan, there were many times I wanted to drop everything and come to you, but I have had the week from hell." He said with an inner smile at his own word, hell.

"Trouble at the world bank Mr. Mason?" Bella laughed.

"You could say that."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that you had a bad week."

"My week did just get a whole lot better right now Miss. Swan," he said, coming towards her.

"How so?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.

He was so close to her, his unique scent engulfed her and she knew if she looked in his eyes now she would be done for, she would break the promise she made to herself Sunday that if he could so easily play with her wants and emotions then she could do the same. No matter how much she wanted to feel his touch or have him kiss her, she would not give in.

"Because I am here with you," he said, his voice dripping with honey.

He cupped her left cheek and drew himself closer to her. She did her best to avoid his eyes even at such a close proximity, but having his cold, hot hands on her was not helping, she knew she would lose this battle.

"Look at me Isabella," he whispered, his warm breath fanning over her face.

She shook her head, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Look at me," he said more firmly, his voice making her resolve crumble.

She lifted her head, swallowing nervously as her eyes found his. Hot, intense, bright, and shining violet were piercing through her, turning her into a pile of jelly in his grasp.

The promise she had made to herself flew out the window, because right now and in this moment she knew she was his willing prisoner.

Edward could smell the lust on her, he could hear her heart drumming away rapidly, all because of me, he thought.

He bought his mouth slowly to hers, her sweet, rapid breath washed over him. His mouth was so close to hers, he could taste her in the air.

Bella turned her head, his lips landed firmly on her cheek.

Edward growled, had she just refused him? He had never been refused before and he was not going to let her refuse him either.

He grabbed her chin gently but firmly, turning her to face him.

"Are you denying me Miss Swan?" He asked firmly, almost angry that she had refused him something that he wanted. "Never deny me."

With that his lips descended to hers, capturing her in a fiery kiss. Their mouths moulded perfectly together. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging, wanting her to open her mouth and invite him in. With a moan, she opened her mouth letting his tongue invade.

Bella felt as if she was in another universe. She had never experienced a kiss like this before. Her head was swimming, her legs were jelly, and she felt as if she could walk on water. The taste of Edward was like nothing that she could have ever imagined. How was it possible that he could taste this sweet, yet cold and forbidden like a sin. He was sin, she thought, but right now she would be willing to burn in hell if would never remove his lips from hers.

Edward released her mouth, but he did not stop his assault. Never, in the eons of his existence has a woman ever tasted so sweet. No goddess or lustful demon could even come close. She was pure perfection, pure lust, pure sin and she was only for him.

"Edward please stop," she said in a struggled whisper.

One hand was firmly on the back of her neck while he trailed wet open mouthed kisses down her neck and a small exposed part of her shoulder, his other hand had wandered down her front, close to her now overheated sex. His hand was rubbing her slowly through the fabric of her shorts and panties.

"I bet if I put my finger in you would be soaked," he whispered in her ear.

She found it hard to breath, let alone talk in that moment. She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to continue, hell, in that moment she did not know what she wanted.

"Are you wet for me Isabella?" He kissed around the back of her ear, before he took her lobe into his mouth and bit it. "Oh, I know you are, I can feel it through your shorts, I can smell you in the air."

How was she supposed to respond to that, Bella thought. He was right, she was soaked through she could feel it and she blushed at the realisation that so could he.

She could feel a sweet surrender creeping up in her. She had to stop this, she could not let this happen, not like this.

"Please stop please," she said moaning, begging. She was surprised she was able to find her voice but oh so glad she did.

"Oh I don't think you want me to stop, I think you want me to make you come," he said.

He pulled his head away from her neck, looking into her lust hazed eyes, oh she wanted that too, he thought.

"Please no," she begged.

"What did I tell you about refusing me?"

He wanted to see her come, fall apart in his arms. He wanted to take her into her room, throw her on the bed and fuck her senseless until she would not be able to walk.

"Please Edward, please stop," he voice was more firm this time, but it still held that lust filled edge.

Normally and if it were anyone else he would not have stopped until she screamed his name, until she let it all out. However, here she stood in his arms, a panting, moaning, mess, trusting him. She did not want this to go on and as hard as it was, he pulled away from her.

He gave her time to gather herself catch her breath. Bella's mind was swimming with desire, yet she knows she did the right thing, it would have been wrong to continue; well that is what she is telling herself.

Edward came up behind her, grabbing her around the waist and pushing her backside on his raging erection. She gasped at the feel of him, oh my, is that hurting him, she thought.

"Do you feel what you have done to me Miss. Swan. You are lucky I have excellent self-control, but I won't make any promises that the next time, I won't stop until I throw you on my bed and fuck you until you are unable to move," he growled in her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84

* * *

The power of dream is a beautiful thing. In dreams we would transported to wondrous places. Some will take us on a spectacular journey. Some will confuse us, others will scare and some will feel so real it will make us question if it really was a dream at all.

The open-mouthed kisses that were trailing down her neck left a cold fire in their path. She was pinned to the plush mattress, with him in-between her spread legs.

She could feel his growing need for her pressing into her through her panties.

His hands on her breasts, squeezed gently yet firmly. She let out a sultry moan. She wanted him in ways she had never wanted anyone before.

She wanted his hands, she wanted his mouth, and she wanted all of him on her, in her and everywhere surrounding her.

His fingers trailed down her stomach. He pulled himself from her. He was on his knees between her legs, a beautiful smirk on his handsome face.

She wanted to move, she wanted so desperately to reach out and touch him, but her limbs would not follow what her brain was demanding, not even her voice would listen.

His fingers played havoc on her as he stroked them ever so lightly over her thighs. He grabbed them firmly and pushed them apart as wide as they would go.

"Don't move," he ordered.

She couldn't even if she wanted to. She was frozen in place.

"All the things I could do to you right now Miss Swan."

She whimpered, hoping he would do something, anything to take away the agonizing ache.

He chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating his next move. He wanted to drive her mad with need, need only for him.

"Should I touch you here?"

His fingers ghosted over her navel. It was the gentlest of touches, but it did so much to her.

Her body was a ticking time bomb. It was filled with pure agonizing need, want for him. She was ready to explode at any second if he did not give her what she so desperately wanted.

"Or maybe here?" He said, sliding his hands down until his fingers were planted firmly against the outside of her drenched panties.

She wanted to scream at the top of her lung. Yes, yes please, but her voice was lost.

"Hmm, I think this is the spot."

In a heartbeat her panties were ripped from her body, they were nothing but tattered ruins thrown over his shoulder.

He licked his lips at the sight before him. Pink, swollen, wet, and all for the taking, only for him, only for his pleasure.

"I'm going to taste you now Miss. Swan."

Something did not feel right. Her face was too warm and there was a light beaming through her closed eyes that was most annoying. The fingers inside her panties felt warm, too warm, nothing like his touch.

Wait, had he not ripped her panties off?

Bella opened her eyes only to be met with Edward's, this morning his eyes were gray.

He stood at the foot of her bed with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and his hands in his pockets. A beautiful smirk was displayed on his lips.

"Good dream?" He asked.

Bella realized she had her hand in her shorts, she realized how wet she was. She also realized it had all been a dream.

"More like a nightmare," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

How long has he been standing there? Had he been watching her as she had her hand down her shorts? How embarrassing, she thought, to be caught doing such a thing.

Edward threw his head back laughing. She was something else, he thought.

"Nightmare Miss Swan? From the noises you were making, I would say it was a rather good dream."

Noises? Oh no, Bella swallowed nervously, what noises had she been making and how loud could she have possibly been? If Bella had felt embarrassed before, it was nothing compared to the way she felt now.

"Why the blush Miss. Swan? I thought it was a nightmare you were having." He said.

She could lie all she wanted about her dream, but he had witnessed it first hand, in fact he may have been the reason she was having said dream in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked with obvious annoyance.

Had he not left last night?

When did she fall asleep?

Bella was so confused, but then again she was always confused when she was around him.

"You fell asleep almost immediately. You have wounded me Miss. Swan, I thought I was better company then that," he said jokingly.

Edward came around to the right side of the bed. He pushed the covers out of the way and look a seat.

How had she fallen asleep just like that, Bella thought. She remembered everything so well, she had so much energy last night when he arrived. How was it that sleep came so easily, especially in his presence?

"How is that possible?" She asked with utter confusion.

"You must have been very tired," he shrugged, enjoying her confusion.

"But…" She trailed off, still unable to come to a conclusion as to how that was even possible.

"Now, about that very bad dream you were having," he said with a smirk.

His hand found hers under the covers, the same hand that only minutes prior she had been doing very inappropriate thing with to herself.

What was he doing, she thought. She attempted pulling her hand away but it was no use, his grip was too tight.

Her eyes went wild when he bought her fingers up to his lips. He locked eyes with her, he had never wanted to read someone's mind as badly as he wanted to read hers right now. Oh the thoughts she must be having.

Edward wrapped his lips around two of her fingers, sucking them deep into his mouth and swirled his tongue all around and in-between.

They let out a strangled moan in union. Her from the foreign sensation that he was creating in her body and him from the taste of her dancing around in his mouth.

Sweet, pure, floral flavors played on his tongue. She was the sweetest dessert, the finest wine and the most forbidden of fruits all wrapped in one.

With her fingers still in his mouth, Edward leaned into her. He slowly released her fingers making sure to hold her gaze.

"You taste like an angel," he said softly.

"I'm no angel," she whispered, impressed with herself that she was able to form words.

"I beg to differ Miss. Swan."

"And how would you possibly know?" he asked, sliding up the bed to create some distance between them.

Edward stood up never taking his eyes from this...This angel. So many thoughts were running through his head at his moment. What was it about this woman that was driving him completely crazy? Has she been sent by him, to tempt him back into the light? It would not have been the first time his creator had tried something like that. No, that cannot be it there was something different about this one. Edward was having a hard time believing that HE would put one of his most purest creatures in the devil's path.

"Time for breakfast Miss. Swan," he said, holding out his hand to her.

"What is your obsession with breakfast?" She asked as she climbed out of bed.

"It's the most important meal of the day," he said.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen, I have to go to the bathroom ," she said. She just wanted a moment to herself to be able to breath without him near her.

"Don't take too long, we wouldn't want your food to get cold."

She locked herself in the bathroom. Bella took a long hard look at herself in the mirror. That was all a dream...Really? It felt so, so real. She felt his hands on her, his breath on her skin, how was that all a dream. She knew something was not right, not just about this but about everything, she just couldn't put her finger on what the problem was yet.

After she had freshened up and had a change of underwear, she made it to the kitchen.

The bench top was covered with food. Was he crazy, she thought? There would be no way the both of them could ever eat everything that was there.

"You finally made it," he said, pulling out a stool for her.

"Will there be others joining us?" She asked.

"No, just you and me."

"What with all of this?" She looked at the ridiculous amount of food.

It all looked delicious. There was french toast with a honey syrup, frosted berries with a cinnamon cream. A variety of soft cheeses, with homemade crackers, grapes and figs. Warm baguettes. Pastries, pastries and more pastries, and of course there was coffee, a caramel latte, her favourite.

Bella took a small baguette and started picking at it. She was not that hungry and she was also not used to eating breakfast. Back home she was always on the run, so if breakfast could be had on the go then it made it into her mouth, otherwise she would skip it until lunch.

"Do you have any plans for today Miss. Swan?" Edward asked, while enjoying a plate full of french toast.

"Why?" She asked cautiously. She did not want to agree to anything involving him until she knew what it was for sure. She was still recovering from the shock that he had stayed the night with her and that he had witnessed her in such a compromising state this morning.

"I have arranged for someone to come by this afternoon."

"Excuse me?"

"You did agree to accompany me Saturday night Miss. Swan, I hope you have not changed your mind?"

"No I have not changed my mind." Bella knew that he would not take to kindly if she were to refuse his invitation now. "Why is someone coming this afternoon?"

"You do need a dress Isabella," he said, watching her pick at baguette.

"I am perfectly capable of dressing myself and do not require the assistance of you or your minions," she said, throwing her baguette down.

Edward laughed lightly.

"My minions Miss Swan? It is a very formal event Isabella. I have requested that you accompany me so it is only right that I dress you as well."

"Are you serious?" She could not understand why she was so frustrated by the situation. She should be happy that she at least was going to have something presentable to wear, that being said she was sure that both her and Alice could have found something.

"Why are you not eating?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not hungry. Not all of us are obsessed with breakfast like you are Sir," she said with attitude as if she were a spoiled disobedient child.

Edward said nothing. He looked at her with an expression Bella could not quiet read. He leaned his head to one side, the intense expression never leaving his face and then suddenly, she was hungry.

What the hell, that is not possible, she thought. Looking at him, his expression and the food spread out, she wanted to reach for anything and everything. Her eyes found his again, there was a small almost victorious smirk on his face.

No it couldn't be...No one has that kind of power, but it would make sense it would explain a whole lot. Her sudden inability to move at times, how sleep found her so easily last night, her dream this morning, could he have had something to do with that? And now this, this hunger.

"It's you," she said, still not sure what was happening but know that some how he was responsible for it all.

"Me?" He questioned amused. He figured she has come to some conclusion about him and he was very interested to hear her theories.

"How can you do that, that's not normal."

"What's not normal Miss. Swan?"

"You, this, what you are doing," she said.

"What am I doing Miss Swan?"

Why was it that her irritated state affected him in ways that it should not have?

"You looked at me in that way and now I'm hungry," she said. Although as she said it out loud she realised how stupid she must sound.

"I make you hungry Miss Swan?" Edward said, leaning back in his stool swirling around gently.

"You did something, something with your eyes, something to make me this hungry," she stood up, putting some distance between the two of them.

"Are you feeling alright Miss Swan, do I need to call a doctor?" He mocked. He had to hand it to her though, she was smart and she picked up on things a normal person would have so easily overlooked.

"I feel perfectly fine. I think it's you that needs to been seen by a doctor Mr. Mason," preferably in a mental institution, where they could examine your brain, she said mentally.

"If that would make you feel better," he said with a shrug.

"Last night, that was all your doing? Me suddenly feeling so tired, you did that as well?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes you do. It is all you. You are controlling everything!" She yelled.

"Lower your voice!" He said in a menacing tone. He did not take to kindly to people yelling at him and he would make no exception with her. He stood up and came around to her.

"Stop." She held her hand out, stopping him in his tracks. Having him close to her was not good, she could think better, more clearly when he was further away from her. She knew that what she was saying sounded crazy, but there was no other explanation. Every strange thing that has happened to her since she arrived here has some how revolved around him, which has led her to the conclusion that he is the one controlling everything.

"It is you, everything is you. You put that dream in my head as well didn't you?"

"Seriously Miss Swan?" He said with a raised brow. Was she right? She was right on target. She was a very observant thing, he thought and he wondered if it was very smart on his part to have invited her Saturday night. It is not just a party but an initiation for the new Russian president.

"Don't lie to me. What are you?" She asked.

"I am a simple person just as you are Miss. Swan. I think you are making something out of nothing. I think you want there to be something wrong with me so you can have a plausible reason not to like me."

"I don't like you," she said with a scoff.

"No, I suppose you don't. But you do want me," he said arrogantly as he took calculated steps towards her, ignoring her protest. He had her trapped between the fridge and his body.

He put one of his hands on the fridge by the side of her head, while the other on her waist drawing his body closer to hers. His nose skimmed up and down the length of her face. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She wanted to resist, but found she couldn't. This time there was nothing stopping her. Her limbs moved freely, but instead of pushing him away she drew him in closer and closer to her.

He smirked as he pressed his lips closer to her ear.

"You want me Miss. Swan," he whispered.

She shook her head. It was an obvious lie. Did she want him? Absolutely.

"Yes, you do. You want me to kiss right here," his thumb ran over her lips. Involuntarily she licked them.

Oh how she wanted him, he thought. The smell of her pure arousal sent him over the edge and quickly and without any warning at all, he descended his lips to hers.

Bella's eyes widened at the unexpected surprise before she let the pleasure overtake her. Her eyes closed, her hands came around his neck, drawing him as close as she possibly could to her and he was still not close enough. As their mouths battled for dominance over one another, she wanted more. She wanted to be completely consumed by him. Feelings that were foreign to her, surfaced and she could not bring herself to feel embarrassed or ashamed, no, she welcomed those feelings and more.

"I think you want me to touch you right here," he said, pulling away from their heated kiss.

His hand, that had been resting on the fridge came down right between her slightly spread legs. She let out a small moan from the contact. This time he would not hold back. This time he would finish his task regardless of what she says. He knows she wants this. He knows she needs it. He knows that she is too afraid to voice her wants.

"Please," she said. She was not begging him to stop but begging him for more. everything had all become so much for her. Last night, her dream, seeing him standing at the foot of her bed this morning and know that he had stayed the night, was all too much and she wanted, no she needed the relief.

She hitched one of her legs around his waist.

"Good girl," he said, kissing her cheek. He was impressed that she was giving in so easily, but he knew, he could feel how badly she wanted this, wanted him and that only deepened his desire to please her, give her what she so desperately wanted.

Her barely there shorts and fresh panties were of little help to her. He maneuvered them to one side, giving him better access to the most intimate part of her.

His fingers massaged her soft, pink, and warm center. She bid her bottom lip, the sensation he was creating in her was too devine, and it was the only thing she could do to prevent her from screaming out.

"I told you to never bite your fucking lip," he said, angry. With his teeth, he bit on her bottom lip with enough pressure to cause a jolt of pain to shoot through her. At the same time, he buried one of his fingers inside her tight heat.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. Her lip still tingling from his assault.

"You're not sorry," he said, working his finger harder, faster, watching her face flush was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"You're so close, I can feel it," he said.

She was so close to what she so desperately needed. Common sense of what was actually happening entered her mind, but she quickly pushed it aside. There was no denying that this felt right. That the two of them together felt right.

He took the risk and added another finger into her tightness, stretching her further and only making her want more. He added his thumb as well. That was all it took to send her over the edge. His fingers moving inside her and the pressure of his thumb sent her to another place. She squeezed her eyes shut as the pleasure overtook her. Her mind was caught in a strange place, somewhere, where she could not believe what had just happened and not wanting it to stop.

He gave her a few moments to come back down to earth. He refused to move his fingers from her. He placed lazy kisses over her face. Could he not realise that none of this was helping her calm down, only railing her up again, she thought.

"Better?" He asked. There was a triumphant smile on his face.

She did not respond, she felt that he did not need one, but she gave him a small nod.

"Good," he said. He removed his hand from her and stepped away, leaving her standing there on shaky legs. If it wasn't for the fridge behind her she was sure she would have fallen over.

"I have to go. Victoria will be here at two. Choose whatever you want," he said, picking up his suit jacket and key from the near by dining table. "Oh and Miss. Swan, you would do good not use your smart mouth with her, she won't stand for it. I'll see you tomorrow night. A car will be here to pick you up at eight," he said. A few seconds later Bella heard the front door open and close.

She slid down the fridge like a pile of jelly on the floor. What had just happened, she thought? How could he just leave like that? He had walked out, leaving her with a more desperate need then she had ever felt in her life.

* * *

Later that night, after he made sure that his precious angel was tucked safely in bed and fast asleep. Edward payed a little visit to an old friend.

Edward stepped inside the Sainte Chapelle church inside the old royal palace courtyard. It was empty the only noise that could he heard was his heavy footsteps that echoed in the large building.

"Well, well, well, old friend how have you been?" Edward, says staring the large crucifix above the altar.

It was three in the morning. The church was quiet with barely any lighting.

The only light provided in large space was a few lit candles by a statue of the Virgin Mary.

"I always thought you were a smart man, I always thought you knew better. But this, this is something else. To send her to me, to put her in my path. What did you think would happen?"

Edward spoke to the empty space, but he knew his father. His creator was here listening to him.

"Did you think I would turn the other way and leave her alone? Do you think I have that kind of self-control? You know me better than that. Either you sent her to me for a reason, or you are more stupid than I first thought."

Edward moved around the room, he would touch holy object and a bible on the alter. One would suspect that a place like this would burn to the ground with the likes of him inside. So many stories have been made up over the centuries and the truth is, none of them could be further from the truth.

He let out a deep chuckle, his voice echoing around the room like bells.

"I can still smell her, her scent still lingers on me even though she is safely tucked away in bed," he said, bringing his fingers up to his nose and inhaling deeply. He brought them to his mouth and licked his fingers clean. The event's of the previous morning still playing in his head. He had tasted from the angel and he was never going to give her back.

"I could smell the innocence coming right off her the moment I laid eyes on her. She is far too beautiful for what is about to happen to her. She is an angel who deserve to be perched up on a cloud surrounded by sunlight."

He sighed deeply as he came to a stop directly in front of the large cross.

"But I am too selfish to let her walk away like that, to let you have her…NO, you ruined her the moment you put her in my path, now all you can do is sit back and watch. Watch me steal your angel, watch me make her mine."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84.

I want to say thank you to everyone for your reviews. It is always interesting to read your thoughts about what Edward actually is, although some of you have already figured it out.

Just a warning this chapter may not be for everyone. without giving anything away certain events take place at the President's inauguration that some may find offensive. If the thought of blood, sex and and human sacrifice offends anyone, please do not read.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Edward had been right about Victoria. She was very…different. At two o'clock on Friday afternoon she had knocked on the door. Victoria and two of her assistants came in with a collection of dresses.

Every one of them was a work of art, unique in their own way. Bella's heart immediately set on a black floor length gown. It was a simple dress that had a timeless elegance about it.

Victoria had refused to let her have that dress, she even went as far as to rip it in half when Bella refused to agree with her. It was then that Bella understood what Edward had meant about Victoria. But her heart broke for the beautiful dress that had been reduced to nothing but tattered rags.

However, as she looked at herself in the mirror, she found it hard to hold any anger towards Victoria. The red dress that Victoria had more than insisted on was beautiful, and like Victoria has said, it did blend well with her skin tone. Bella felt as if she weren't looking at herself in the mirror. Surely that was not her reflection staring back at her?

The Bella staring back at her, did not look anything like the Bella that she knew, or the Bella that she thought she was, shy and sometimes awkward. This one looked confident and beautiful, although she was not sure how confident she would be having to walk around in heels all night.

She wished Alice could have been here to help her get ready. Alice had not been back since Thursday night. She had called Bella to let her know that she would be staying with Jasper for a few days and that she had something to tell her tonight. Bella wondered what it was that Alice had to tell her that she could not say over the phone.

Edward had called earlier. He had instructed her to be ready before eight o'clock, and that he would be sending a car to collect her. He also instructed her to not leave the apartment until his driver came up to her door. All Bella knew was that she was to wait for a man named Emmett who would be at her door at exactly eight. Well it was only thirty seconds to eight o'clock.

If there is one thing she had picked up about Edward, is that he was very punctual and very precise, so she was expecting that his staff would be the same. Sure enough, seconds later the doorbell rang. Eight o'clock on the dot, she thought.

She looked at herself one last time in the mirror and grabbed her purse. She made sure everything was turned off and that she had her keys before she went to open the door.

Bella jumped back slightly when she saw the sheer size of the man standing before her. He was dressed in a black suit. He wore leather gloves despite the heat wave that refused to give the Parisians relief. His hair was black and styled back neatly. His eyes were a sky blue, and from what Bella could see, on the side of his neck was the outline of an unusual tattoo.

"Miss Swan," the beast of a man greeted. He bowed his head to her in the exact fashion Bella had seen others do to Edward.

"You must be Emmett," Bella said.

"Yes I am."

"You're not European?"

It's funny how that was the one thing that crossed her mind, Bella thought.

"Native New Yorker," Emmett said, with a smile.

"Is there anything else you need with you tonight Miss Swan?" Emmett asked.

"No, I have everything."

"Then I do not mean to be rude, but we really should be going. We wouldn't want to keep Mr. Mason waiting, and it will be a bit of a drive."

Emmett escorted Bella outside. He was driving the maybach, it was very similar to the one that had taken her home after her visit to the Louvre with Edward, and the only difference was the color. This one was a warm metallic brown or some would call it a very soft gold.

Emmett made sure that Bella was safely strapped in and comfortable before he started along their journey.

Twenty minutes later, Bella was board. She had everything she could ask for to keep her occupied for the long drive to wherever it was this Emmett was taking her, but she took advantage of nothing.

She turned her attention out the window, watching as the city lights faded. They were driving down a pitch black road. There was nothing but thick dense forest on either side of the road.

Bella's heart rate picked up. She was very scared. She was in a strange car, with strange man and she had no one to blame but herself. How could she be so stupid to agree to something like this? For all she knew this Emmett could be a complete psychopath leading her to her death somewhere out in the wild where no one will ever find her body.

Would Edward do that to her? Put her with a dangerous person, she thought. No he would never do that, but then again how well did she really know him?

"Miss Swan, we are almost there. Would you please open up the compartment in the center and remove its contents," Emmett asked.

Bella was apprehensive, but she did as Emmett instructed. Inside the compartment she found a gold colored eye mask and a black velvet cloak that had been very neatly folded. The mask had a unique pattern on the left eye that appeared to be studded out of diamonds. It was beautiful, unique and oh so exquisite. The cloche, a black velvet with two silk red ribbons to tie around the neck. Both items were very beautiful, but Bella wondered why she would need something like this. Was this some kind of masquerade? Edward never mentioned anything of the sort to her and for that matter neither has Alice.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Bella asked, knowing fully well it was a stupid question.

"Mr. Mason has given strict orders that you are to be wearing them before entering the premises," Emmett said, looking back at her through the rearview.

"Is this one of those masquerade things?" Bella asked a little excited. She had never been to one, but they did look to be a lot of fun.

"No Miss. Swan it is not."

"Then why do I have to these on then?" She asked confused.

"Because it is what Mr. Mason has requested."

That made Bella angry. Who the hell does Mr. Mason think he is to demand anything of her?

"Well Mr. Mason can go straight to hell if he thinks I will be wearing these things if I do not have to," Bella said, tossing the items on the seat next to her.

Emmett snickered. It was obvious to Bella that he found her little outburst funny. She did not think that anyone had ever refused to a request made by Mr. Mason, little did she know that Emmett's laughter had nothing to do with her outburst, but more with her choice of words, one in particular.

"We will see out that," Emmett said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bella asked, folding her arms across her chest. She was beyond irritated at everything and everyone right now.

"We have arrived Miss Swan. Please put the items on," Emmett said.

He pushed a button on the dashboard of the car that opened two very large iron gates.

How did we get here, Bella thought. Because of her little rant with Emmett, she had stopped paying attention to where it was they were actually going.

As the gates opened, Emmett maneuvered the vehicle up a cobblestone driveway. On both sides of the driveway, were very large trees, their branches intertwined with each other caused a beautiful arch to form against the vintage road. They drove for well over five minutes and Bella was beginning to wonder if they would ever reach their final destination.

"How much longer until we get there?" She asked.

"It is a very large property Miss Swan. I wish we could driver at a greater speed, but Mr. Mason refuses to upgrade the old coble road," Emmett said.

"Why?"

"It is all a part of the charm Miss Swan. The property is very old, 17th century to be exact. Besides general maintenance and the installation of lighting and Wi-Fi, very little had been done to tamper with the history of the property."

As they turned a slight bend, Bella could see a very large house come into view. No, house would not be the right word to describe what it was she was seeing in front of her. A castle better suits its description. Emmett stopped the vehicle at the front of the property and quickly exited. He held up his hand to a doorman, who was approaching the vehicle. He had received strict orders from Mr. Mason, to take care of Miss Swan and above all to make sure she wore the cloak and mask.

Emmett opened the door, but blocked Bella from exiting.

"Am I supposed to sit in the car all night?" Bella asked him with a sweet smile.

"The mask and cloak Miss Swan," Emmett said, with a smile to match hers.

"I am not wearing those," she said stubbornly.

"Please Miss Swan, I will be in a great deal of trouble if you do not put them on," Emmett said with a sigh. It was one thing no one ever wanted, to be on the receiving end of Edward's anger.

"Why would you be in trouble if I choose not to wear them?" Bella asked. She found it completely ridiculous that Edward could be angry with Emmett if she chooses not to wear these things.

"Because I have been given strict orders, orders that I have to obey. Please Miss Swan, would really be helping me out if you just put them on."

Bella felt truly sorry for him, because as he spoke, he seemed to be genuinely frightened of what would happen if he disobeyed Mr Mason. Reluctantly and with a deep sigh, Bella leaned over to the other side of the car and picked up the discarded items. She handed the mask over to Emmett.

"I need help putting that on," she said.

Emmett was more than happy to help. He placed the mask over her eyes and tied the silky golden ribbon behind her head securely.

"Thank you," Emmett said, thankful that she had given in.

He held his hand out to her. She placed hers in his, letting him help her out. Emmett leaned into the car to collect the cloak. He donned it over her shoulders and tied the red ribbon in a neat bow loosely around her neck.

"I don't suppose you could tell why I have to wear these if this is not a masquerade event?" Bella asked.

"If I knew the answer Miss Swan, I would be more than happy to share it with you," Emmett lied. Yes he knew why Mr. Mason had insisted she wear these things, but he would not share any of that with her.

"Fine," Bella said, slightly angered that he could not offer her any explanation. "Are you going to show me inside or would Mr. Mason like it if I wait out here for him to show up?"

Her sour tone was not lost to Emmett. He tried to hold back a laugh but it was proving to be a challenge. She was quite a firecracker he thought, and he wondered what on earth Mr. Mason would be doing with someone like her. She was definitely something else, completely different from the other women Mr. Mason had bedded and Emmett wondered what such a sweet person like Miss Swan would be doing with someone like Mr. Mason.

"Emmett, I see you have fulfilled your task. You are excused," Edward said, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Mr. Mason," Bella said, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Miss Swan, you are a vision in red," he said, letting his now brown eyes roam up and down her body, drinking all that was her in.

She was a vision, he thought. He had been having an inner battle with himself all day. He was regretting inviting her here. Tonight was no place for her. The things that would take place tonight…He had to keep her out of the way.

"Now Mr. Mason, I have to ask. Why do I have to wear this mask?" She asked, mustering up her sweetest voice.

"Because Miss Swan, I simply do not wish to share you with anyone else," Edward said, pulling her into his arms.

"Share me Mr. Mason. Just what kind of party are you throwing?"

"I don't think you understand Miss Swan," he said, skimming his nose on the side of her face and inhaling her pure scent.

"What don't I understand?" She asked weakly, feeling the effects of his actions.

"That you are mine Miss Swan."

"No I am not." Bella said with more force this time.

"Yes you are." Edward growled in her ear, pulling her even closer to him. "You are mine because I say you are, and I do not share what is mine and that includes your face Miss Swan," he said.

His hand rested on the back of her neck. He held her firmly. His lips crashed into hers. Their kiss was fierce and wild. There was no ounce of gentleness in it from his part. She put one arm around his neck, holding him as close as she possibly could to her. It was not something she could help. She knew this was wrong. She knew being here with him was wrong. And there was so many things that frightened her about him. However, she could not bring herself to care. He had an effect on her she could not explain, all she knew was that she wanted more and more of him.

They made it inside. Bella gasped at the sheer majesty of the place. Emmett had been right, everything looked to be original and in perfect condition. All around the room, people were talking, laughing, mingling in. Everyone was dressed immaculately for whatever occasion this was. But she did feel a little out of place with the mask and cloak, especially since she was the only one wearing such things.

"I feel ridiculous. Can I please take these off?" She asked turning to Edward.

"Do not even think about it Isabella," he said sternly.

He may be the most dangerous creature to her, but there were others here tonight that would lay eyes on her and try and take her. The mask and the cloak were his. The simple fact that she was wearing them would be a clear message to everyone here tonight that she was not to be touched and she was most certainly not to be approached.

"Come on, let me show you around," Edward said, grabbing her hand.

As they walked through the room. It seemed that almost everyone moved out of Edward's way. They bowed their heads to him. They raised their glasses in a toast to him.

This cannot be normal behavior, Bella thought. All this respect for one person. If Bella was honest with herself, she could not understand why people acted the way they did around him. Sure given his job title he was a very powerful man. But a man in his position has to have created more enemies then friends. There is no actor on this planet that can muster up the kind of respect that all of these people are showing Edward. No, something is definitely not right here. She wanted to ask him, but what would be the point, he would never give her a straight answer.

"Where are you taking me Mr. Mason?" Bella asked.

Edward had lead her out of the rather large room where the festivities were taking place. They were now on the second floor, walking down a long hallway.

"Should you not be entertaining your guests?"

"I am entertaining my guest," Edward said, focusing on her.

"You can not focus all your attention on entertaining only me Mr. Mason. You have a room full of people waiting for you downstairs."

"I want to do more than entertain you Miss Swan, much more," he said.

Edward had one hand on the small of her back. He used his fingers to draw small circles. Bella chose to ignore his direct words, after all she did not want a repeat performance of yesterday mornings activities and he had made his intent loud and clear.

"Could I take these things off now?" She asked.

"No," he answered firmly. What was it that she was not understanding? He thought, or was she just trying to drive him crazy.

"Why not? We are all alone up here. No one will see the face of the person you want to hide."

Bella could not help but feel a little upset that he was choosing to keep her covered up. Was he so ashamed of her, of her looks and her body that he felt the need to cover her up. Save himself the embarrassment in front of his guests? If that was the case, then why had he invited her to begin with? Bella thought.

"I do not wish to hide you Miss Swan," he sighed.

"Are you embarrassed by me? Why did you invite me then?" She asked.

"Don't ever say such things," he said. Angry that those thoughts had even entered her mind, and even angrier that she was entertaining them.

"Well Mr. Mason, you are not making very much sense to me. What else am I supposed to think?"

"I have told you earlier Miss Swan, you are for my eyes only."

"That is complete bullshit," Bella yelled.

"Bullshit Miss Swan?"

"Yes Mr. Mason, bullshit. I am not your possession. You cannot cover me up, simply because you say so."

"I can and will do as I want, and you will do as I say," he said.

"NO!" Bella said firmly. "I would like to leave now. I refuse to ruin my night by entertaining an arrogant jerk."

Damn it, Edward thought. Why did she have to be so damn difficult at every single turn. A strange thought ran through his mind. What was he still doing with her? Yes, he wanted her in his bed and he could have spread out him with the click of his fingers.

Why could he not just simply fuck her and sent her on her way? Why was it that he enjoyed her company, more than was normal for him? And why was it that whenever he was away from her, he felt a longing, a need to be right next to her. It was simply not enough anymore to spend his nights observing her from a distance. He wanted to feel her next to him. To smell her pure scent.

"You should not even be here Miss Swan. It was wrong of me to have asked you here tonight," he said, pulling her closer to him.

"Then why did you ask me, if you did not want me here?" She asked, moving willingly into his arms.

"I have a problem Miss Swan," he said. He used one hand to untie the ribbon from behind her head, finally removing the mask.

"What problem would that be Mr Mason?" She asked, resting both her hands on his chest.

"I cannot stay away from you anymore Miss Swan."

She stared at him as he made his declaration. She did not want him to stay away anymore either, oh no she did not. However, she hated the power that he seemed to have over her. She hated that she could become so weak so suddenly around him.

"I'm going to kiss you now Miss Swan," Edward said.

He left her with no choice as his lips descended to hers. This kiss was much different than the previous ones. It was much more gentle and held more meaning. Bella found herself melting into him, although she did not want to, she could not control her body's natural reaction to him.

He pulled away from the sweet angel in front of him. She was too good, too pure to be in a place like this with something like him. He knew it was not fair to her. He should give her a choice, let her walk away, let her walk back into the light. But he is a selfish creature by nature and to simply allow her to walk away, it is no longer an option, it never was.

"Should we not go back downstairs?" Bella asked, after a brief moment and having time to collect herself.

"I suppose we should. Time to put this back on," Edward said, dangling the mask in front of her face.

She pouted, but did not put up a fight. She had realized that it would get her nowhere, after all what Mr. Mason wanted, Mr. Mason always got.

Edward placed the mask back on and tied the ribbon around the back of her head. He kissed her cheek and smiled. She could be very compliant, when she wanted to be.

"Shall we, Miss Swan?" He said.

She linked her arm with his and let him lead her through his large castle. Bella hoped she would not be left alone tonight, she had a feeling she would most likely get lost in a place like this.

As they made their way down to the ground level. They passed many beautiful paintings. Bella recognized some of them whilst others were very new to her. One very unusual and disturbing piece of art caught her attention and she had stopped right in front of it.

Edward laughed. Out of all the pieces that were displayed along this long hallway, she stops right at this one.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella asked.

"Is there a reason you chose to stop at this particular piece Miss Swan?" He asked, still very amused.

"It is very different Mr. Mason, I have never seen anything like it before."

"Hmm, it is beautiful." Edward said, admiring the work of art.

"I would not call this beautiful at all," Bella said. How could he find this beautiful?

It was a rather large piece, taking up the majority of the wall. It was very artistically done and there had been a lot of attention to detail paid. But that did not take from the fact that it was a hideous depiction.

There was a blazing wall of fire in purple and orange. Clouds above in a dark gray. Horseman without heads riding through the clouds with their swords drawn. Below a sea of people screaming, praying as their bodies were being ripped to shreds by black two headed demons. The entire painting was so dark, in certain spots, Bella found she had to squint to see what was actually being portrayed. There was one stop however, on the right hand side. Perched up on what looked like a mountain of rocks. A man, with a bright light surrounding him. He stood with his hands by his side, his palms turned out. He was smiling. From his spot up on the rocks he could clearly witness the destruction that the demons were causing, yet he was smiling.

As Bella leaned in closer to get a better look at the smiling man's face, she could not help but feel like she had seen that face before. The closer she got, Edward pulled her back to him.

"Who painted this?" She asked.

"No one in particular. It was actually removed from the ruins of a church in Serbia. This was the only thing that survived," Edward shrugged.

"Why do you have it?"

"I think it is rather funny."

"How is anything depicted in this painting remotely funny?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"I find it funny to see other people's interpretation on hell," he said.

"There is nothing funny about hell Mr. Mason."

"No there is not. But this image is very inaccurate Miss Swan, and that is why I find it unbelievably funny," he said, guarding her reaction.

"How would you know what hell looks like?" She said, a frown appearing on her brow.

"From my studies Miss Swan." He stated, as he grabbed her hand and started walking her down the hall and away from the painting that had her so intrigued.

"Hell is not surrounded by fire, and there are no two headed demons dismembering souls, nor do headless men ride on horses through the clouds bearing flaming swords. I think people would be pleasantly surprised," he said.

It was always fascination to him to see and to hear what people thought of hell. He wondered what they would think if they knew the truth was nothing like they had been taught. There was no fiery caves or pitchforks or soul eating demons.

"What study was that Mr. Mason?"

"Never you mind Miss Swan."

"Bella," Alice called.

Bella and Edward had just entered back into the main ballroom. She had to hand it to Edward, he was very good at keeping her mind elsewhere, she had not even noticed they had made it back to the ballroom.

"Alice," Bella said. Letting go of Edward's arm. She walked the few steps over to her friend and embraced her.

"I've missed you Alice," Bella said.

"I missed you too, and I'm sorry you're here to see me, and I leave you all alone," Alice said.

"That's okay Alice. So what do you have to tell me?"

"I'm engaged! Jasper proposed!" Alice said. She was trying to contain her excitement, but all she wanted to do was jump up and down and scream it at the top of her lungs.

Bella was taken aback. She never had expected Alice to say anything like that. But knowing that her best friend needed her support, she sucked up her negativity.

"Congratulations Alice. I'm happy for you. I'm happy for the both of you!" Bella said, looking between the both of them.

"Thank you Bella. That means so much to me," Alice hugged her one more time.

"Have you told your dad yet?"

"No," Alice whined. "I am trying to put that phone call off for as long as I can. He doesn't know I've been seeing anyone. I can only imagine how he will react when I call him and tell him I'm getting married."

"Alice, why wouldn't you tell him?" Bella asked. She could not believe Alice sometimes.

"If you two ladies will excuse us," Jasper said. "I need to have a word with Mr. Mason."

"Do not leave this spot." Edward leaned close to Bella, to whisper in her ear. "I will only be a few minutes. Do not disobey me," he warned.

Bella nodded, which seemed to satisfy him. Jasper and Edward were out of sight and Alice turned her full attention back to Bella.

"What's up with the mask and cloak?" Alice asked.

"Long story. Let's just say that Mr. Mason has a few…issues," Bella shrugged, not wanting to get into, too much detail about Edward and his reasoning.

"They are very nice, but it is not doing any justice to that dress. What is it, Oscar De La Renta?" Alice asked, moving the cloak to one side to get a better look at the beautiful red lace dress.

Bella shrugged. She had no idea who the designer was. Victoria simply said it was the right dress, and there was no arguing with her.

"I have to pee," Alice said.

"You have such a classy way with words Alice," Bella chuckled.

"Come with me?"

"I better not, wouldn't want to anger that," Bella said, looking in the direction that Jasper and Edward had disappeared to.

"We have to talk about you and Mr. Mason," Alice wagged her eyebrows.

"Don't you have to pee?"

"You're no fun." Alice poked her tongue out at her friend as she walked away.

That left Bella all alone in a room full of elegantly dressed strangers. She felt out of place in the cloak and mask. But the more she focused on the people around her, the more she realized that, as they passed her, people were bowing their heads in her direction.

She could not understand their gesture, particularly since Edward was nowhere in sight. Were they bowing their heads to her? That could not be right, she thought. But they were. Why exactly did she have to wear this attire? There was more to this ensemble then Edward was telling her. Wearing these things, represented something, they meant something to all these people, but what?

From across the vast room, Bella felt eyes on her. She turned her attention in the direction of the piano player. There, next to the grand instrument, stood a tall and beautiful blond. Her hair was pulled back and away from her face. Her eyes were an ice cold blue and her lips were painted redder than blood.

Rosalie Hale, stood at the front of the room. Her white dress blew with the breeze from the open doors. She gazed upon Bella with a sinister look.

Why is she wearing his mask, his cloak? Rosalie thought. What significance could the little thing have?

Bella took a step back. The intense look she was receiving from the exquisite blond sent a cold shiver down her spine. No one had ever looked at her with such anger, such pure hatred before, as this beautiful stranger was looking at her now. And for the first time that evening, Bella was thankful she that the mask to cover her face

"Good to see you can follow simple instructions Miss Swan. I'm impressed," Edward said, taking her hand in his.

Bella jumped slightly. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts and looking at the beautiful blond, that she had not realized he had returned.

"Did I startle you Miss Swan, or were you perhaps expecting someone else?" Edward joked.

"I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else, I did not realize you had returned," she said, relaxing more in his presence.

"What has you mind in overdrive?" he asked, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Bella relaxed further more from his touch. Her eyes wonders to the spot she had first since seen the blond woman, only to realize she was no longer there.

"Nothing, unimportant things."

"I have dinner waiting for you in a private room."

"Why in a private room? Am I not allowed to dine with any of your guests Mr. Mason?"

All of this was starting to bother her more than it did before.

"My guests Miss Swan, have enjoyed an evening of canapés and champagne," Edward said, effectively pulling her out of the room and back down the same long hallway they had first come.

"And I get a full course?" Bella laughed.

"Yes you do Miss Swan."

"How special I feel Mr. Mason."

"Sarcasm does not suit you Miss Swan," Edward said, drawing her body closer to him as they walked hand in hand.

"Doesn't it Mr. Mason?"

They had finally come to a stop. Edward opened a door to reveal an intimate makeshift dining room. There was no electrical lighting in the room, instead the room was illuminated by a mass of candles. On the walls, more art work hung. A crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room. Directly below was a table for…one.

"Will you not be joining me Mr. Mason?" She asked.

Edward had pulled out her seat. Bella sat down. There was a smell coming from the covered dishes on the table that made her mouth water.

"No, unfortunately I will not. I have to leave you for a little while," Edward said.

"Oh…Okay," Bella said, disappointed that he would not be joining her.

"I can promise you I will be back in thirty minutes, no more then that Miss Swan."

Edward removed the wrist watch he was wearing and put it down on the table in front of her. Bella looked up at him with a raised brow.

"You can time me. If I am even a second late, I will be in your debt," he said, taking her hand. He kissed the back of it and then he placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I also have one more request from you Miss Swan," he said before leaving.

"Let me guess, do not leave this room until you come back?" Bella said smiling.

"Sarcasm Miss Swan, sarcasm."

After Edward took his leave. Bella removed the lids from the dishes. A mouthwatering steak fillet, with a parsnip mash and string beans. Dessert was chocolate cake with a raspberry mousse and a gold leaf. Bella wasted no time tucking in.

* * *

Downstairs in the master's room. The initiation ceremony of the new Russian president Dimitri Voronkov was under way.

The witnesses were all standing in two perfect straight lines, one to the left of the room and one on the right. In the middle was the table that held the new presidents offering.

Edward stood at the top of the room. The president kneeling at his feet. In one hand Edward held a small silver knife and a cloth. He stepped closer to the kneeling Dimitri.

His free hand, he placed firmly on top of his head.

"Do you pledge your allegiance to me?"

"I pledge my allegiance to you oh master," Dimitri was quick to respond, his thick accent dominating through.

"Do you pledge your loyalty?"

"Yes master."

"Do you pledge you honor?"

"Yes master."

"Do you pledge me your wealth?"

"Yes master."

"And your blood?'

"Yes master."

The master held his hand out. President Voronkov placed his hand in his master's, palm up.

Edward brought the blade to the man's hand, slicing through his palm. He let a few drops of blood spill on the floor before wiping the rest away with the cloth.

The cloth in itself had its own important role. On that cloth was the blood of every leader, president, Prime Minister, and royal that had walked the earth.

"You will worship no other God than me," Edward said.

"Yes master."

Edward then chanted a tale as old as he. Rosalie bought him a cup made out of solid gold.

She held it under the president's hand, letting the blood drip in. The cup needed to be half full. When it was, it was passed around to every witness in the room. Each took a sip of the new blood.

"As a faithful subject I give you an offering," Edward said."I trust you know what to do."

He walked over to the table in the center of the room. Four women lay on top. One was restrained and blindfolded. The other three wore masks and nothing more. They played with the offering, touched her in many ways, enjoying her small whimpers and moans.

"Tanya, Irina, Siobhan, that is enough teasing. Our new friend would like a turn," Edward said.

The women were quick to hurry off the table. They stood by Edward's side. Irina, the most obedient of the three, kneeled down before her master.

"Please master, will you visit me tonight?" She asked, looking up at him through her long lashes.

"Not tonight my pet," Edward said, stroking her hair.

"But I have missed you so much master," she begs.

"Do not beg Irina," Tanya said harshly. "Master will have you when he wants to have you."

* * *

Back in the dining room. Twenty minutes had passed. Bella had finished her dinner. She sat at the table with Edward's watch in her hand. From somewhere in the large castle, she could hear music. It was nothing like the calm piano tunes that had filled the ballroom earlier.

This tune, it had a beat like a drum but not a drum. That makes no sense, Bella thought.

The tune was so captivating. It felt as if it was almost hypnotizing her. It was calling to her. She knew she should not leave this room, but the beat. The sweet beat was drawing her to it, it was calling her name, telling her to follow.

She opened the door with caution and was relieved to find there was no one standing outside.

She followed the beat. It lead her down the long hallway. Her shoes were clinking too loudly on the floor so she quickly removed them and held them in one hand.

The beat led the back out into the ballroom, which was now empty. She followed out through a door at the other end of the room, it led her to another hallway, this one was not as long as the others. Here the beat became louder. At the end of the hall there was a heavy red curtain draped.

Bella made it to the curtin. When she arrived the beat suddenly stopped. Very gently she pulled the curtain away slightly, just enough so she could peek through.

The guests of tonights party were all there. They formed two perfect lines on either side of the room. At the very front of the room. There was a large symbol which appeared to be made of cast iron. A lion with his tongue out, split in two. Two snakes were intertwined around the beasts head to form a vice grip.

Bella noticed the table in the middle. She saw a young girl chained down. She saw an older man on top of her, naked as the day God made him. Was he? Were they? With all these people watching? Bella thought.

She saw the beautiful blond from earlier in the evening, standing to the right of the table with the couple on top. Rosalie had noticed Bella as well. She locked eyes with masked girl and monitored for her to come into the room.

Bella could not move, not even if she wanted. She took her eyes of the blond long enough to see Edward.

He was standing on the opposite side of Rosalie. Two naked women on each side of him and one kneeling at his front, he was petting her head as if she were some kind of a pet.

Bella felt sick to her stomach. None of this was right, she thought. What on earth were these people doing? Where was Alice? Oh God where was Alice? she panicked thinking of her best friend. Does Alice know about all this? Is she a part of it all?

Bella tried to look through the numerous amount of people. but her search came up short. As she turned her head to scan the other side. Her eyes stopped in horror on the table. The man lifted his body off of the young woman. He was covered in blood. His face, his chest, his arms, his hands. Bella covered her mouth to stop any noise escaping.

She noticed Edward smirk and give a small nod to the man covered in blood, in the women's blood. In the blood of the woman who now lay motionless on the table. She was dead. He...They...He killed her, and they all watched.

Bella had seen enough. She ran out there. She ran out of there as fast as she could. She ran back out to the ballroom, down the long hallway and out the front doors into a pair of waiting arms.

"I want to leave. Please take me home," she begged Emmett.

"Miss Swan, are you alright?" Emmett asked, holding her at arms length to look her over.

"Please, I am begging you, take me away from here please," Bella cried.

"Miss Swan, I can not take you anywhere without Mr. Mason's knowledge or approval."

"NO! Please Emmett, please help me get away from here," she cried even harder.

Emmett felt bad for her. She must have seen something she was not supposed to. But how? Mr. Mason was always careful with these things. Emmett signaled to a waiting guard around the corner that Bella could not see.

It did not take Edward long to reach the front door. What he saw made him feel something that he had never felt before.

His angel, crying, begging his staff for help, help to get her away from here, help to get her away from him.

"Isabella," he called out.

Bella shook with fear upon hearing his voice. She slowly turned to face him.

What Edward found when they faced each other was...He had always taken great pleasure from peoples fear. He thrived when someone trembled in fear in front of him. But he had never hated that...Until this moment. Until he stood there looking into Bella's frightened eyes, all he wanted to do was take her fear away.


End file.
